Son of Mine
by l.h.o.o.q
Summary: I refuse to edit this nearly pure crap I started when I was fourteen and posted here years ago therefore, this story that sadly probably made more sense than the prequels and that new edited ending to RoTJ is forever closed.
1. Prelogue

Hello and welcome.  
  
I first began this story in 2000 with an AU twist. Of course, I've modified it, at least a tad. It takes place during the original Star Wars Trilogy, a few days or weeks after the first Death Star has been destroyed.  
  
The first few parts are interpretation and thoughts. The twist occurs during the escape from Cloud City, which I will try to get to as soon as possible. This story was never finished, but I do hope to do so with you fine people.  
  
I can't seem to figure out the HTML for this site, so maybe one of you would be as kind as to help me in a review?  
  
*..* are thoughts. ~*~*~*~* is a scene change.  
  
Without further delay, I give you:  
  
"Son of Mine"  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
*This is disturbing indeed..*  
  
No one dared speak to Lord Vader on 'Executer'. All knew very well or seemed to that the Force was a faded, ancient religion that had died out with the Jedi that this man had aided to kill by the thousands. But if anyone possessed its power it was him. The various Imperials that had been effortlessly choked by his outstretched hand was proof enough.  
  
Rumor had it that the emperor also had it. He almost had to, to control some one as ruthless as Vader. Lord Vader, Emperor's pet. The only reason Tarkin was able to command him for a while was due to his own status associated with the late Death Star. Only the most privileged of Storm Troopers standing guard at the right moments, Imperial officers, the Royal guards, and Vader had ever seen the Emperor. Some weren't even sure of his existence but the entity constantly clutched a thin veil of fear over any Imperial's heart. He was almost a legend in his non-existence.  
  
Princess Organa had escaped. Two storm troopers tied up, stripped of their armor and weapons had been shortly found after. Both had been spared in the haste and effort as to not damage the armor that had been stolen from them for the purpose of the masquerade. Two men and a wookie had managed to get past the guards of the finest, most elite space station of its time, free the princess, out-maneuver their TIE fighters and make it back to the infamous Rebel Base. Reportedly with even two droids in tow!  
  
The fools didn't think that the absolute greatest force in the galaxy wouldn't track them down? Things were not a total loss, however. Vader had slain an old man. Not just any old fool;  
  
Kenobi.  
  
Almost a lengend in himself among those who had been told, and those who remembered. Vague rumor had it that Kenobi trained Vader before Vader went to serve the emperor. No one had ever expected him to be alive. He was a myth, swept away with the Old Republic. Word of his death had spread like wild fire among veterans. A major symbol the Clone Wars, his faded wanted posters still existed in some parts of the galaxy where the empire reigned supreme. He was an added bonus to Bail Organa's death on Aldreaan. Some storm troopers who had actually seen the duel between Vader and his master had claimed that Kenobi just disappeared into thin air when struck down. Why didn't the lazy fools kill the young man who had stopped to watch with them? They said when Kenobi died he went on a shooting rampage killing at least ten guards and shooting the door control so it shut in front of Vader before he could get through. They were lucky enough to be sent off the Death Star on patrol before the end..  
  
What happened? Skywalker had happened along with two missiles fired with almost impossible accuracy in to the small shaft. Two feet, two missiles, one bull's eye. They had almost crushed the rebellion and the galaxy's hope. Vader had his missiles locked on him! A few of the surviving TIE fighter pilots said that a ship came behind them, shot one of them and had hit Vader, careening him spinning off course. That was all the time Skywalker needed.  
  
Imperial intelligence had seeped through. A young upstart in the rebellion. Vader had had the spy executed on site. Classically, he closed his throat until the man collapsed. He never even touched him with his gloved hands. That was "The power of the Force." And so much more that Vader has ranted about. He was as much a relic as Kenobi was. The only seemingly difference is that Vader is deadly with a chill of reminder in the heart of anyone who has been confronted with him, or seen him stalk with dark purpose. No one dared utter the name Skywalker.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Vader knew who beat him very well. Enough stories of the new hero of the rebellion had sprouted around. *You died for your betrayal Kenobi.. Not only did you mislead me in the Force but you denied me my son.*  
  
When Vader had heard that the one who launch the missiles was Luke Skywalker. The name may have been just another toying coincidence but the strong feeling of potential strength in the Force he had felt in the young pilot in the Death Star trench had been no mistake. It was a throbbing sore and raw spot that not only had Kenobi lied about everything else that his son had grown up without him. Grown up on that abominated rock!  
  
*He said he was here to help me as not only my mentor, but as a friend. He said he cared about me. He said that my mother would be safe..* He could almost see it, if he had not willed it away so strongly. Her weaken form, sunken in the sand. Her loving deep brown eyes had closed with her love for him for the last time. Kenobi had gotten what he deserved! He was struck down like an animal; Just like those animals! None of them deserved to live! And they were no more. Just as his angel. Even she had whispered love to him in her eyes and had lied to him. He had a son..  
  
Palpatine was as maniacal as ever. Though it was never spoken Yoda had always seemed as a symbol for leader of the Jedi council and order.. Vader had more midichlorians than him and knew it despite Qui-Gon and Kenobi's attempts to keep it from him. Jedi weren't supposed to be proud of themselves, always impassive, always naive. The name Qui-Gon came back. It was no matter. Kenobi got his.  
  
*Qui-Gon chose me over his beloved padawan.* He mentally spat. *Obi-Wan should have protected him. It was almost a pity.*  
  
Qui-Gon.. he hadn't thought of that name in years.. His first master, not officially, but he was. Sensing Kenobi's presence came as a pleasant and embittered jolt. Obi-Wan surely knew that he would die when he met up with me.  
  
He had said that a dark apprentice named Darth Maul had made Qui-Gon one with the Force. Obi-Wan was almost a knight and being a padawan was no excuse for such failure to one's master. Palpatine had taught him that. Qui-Gon was ignorant to embrace the light side. So weak for whom Obi-Wan called a great man. But looking back on the past was also just that; And it made you weak.  
  
The darkside was powerful and Palpatine taught him all he wanted to know about that. Slowly, he had helped him transform himself in to the best. *He knew after the pit that I would never be a match for him.* Vader was almost certain that Palpatine was glad that he had been forced into ½ machine. *He would've made certain there was no way I could've took power.* Now, he had accepted that Anakin was gone and that nothing mattered more than power.  
  
But Anakin wasn't gone. He had briefly had a glimpse of him as he thought at the time, 'crazed shooter', on the Death Star, after he killed Kenobi. There was his blonde hair, once vibrant blue eyes in clothes that appeared to be from the very same planet if he wasn't mistaken. It was almost ingenious of Kenobi to help hide him on Tatooine. He had to be involved. He knew that Vader would never come back. Not after everything that had happened. In reality, it was a place that could remind him of who he really was.  
  
Anger rose in Vader and they shared their mutual caress as he seemed to almost try to feed upon it. Kenobi had lied to his son. But he could regain him. He had seen the same confused anguish and rage in the slaying of Kenobi that he had when his mother had been.. No. He thought he could turn his son against him? No.  
  
In some small way Vader was resigned to being nothing more than the Emperor's apprentice. Never to be on his own, always to serve, a slave for life. If he was ever honest with himself the only time he was free was with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. But those two names should be left in the past. After all they both were 'Jedi scum'. Vader had thought he had seen to the destruction of them all.  
  
But what of his son? Luke. That was his boy's name. He was even a more than decent pilot; Almost as good as his father. He would make sure that his son was as powerful as he would've been. He would not betray him like everyone else had him. They would both break free of Palpatine's hold. The Empire wasn't going anywhere. He had more midichlorians than Yoda. Thinking back when he won the race, the look on Watto's face had been great. That and Qui- Gon's..  
  
And as far as Vader was concerned the emperor would never call his son "apprentice". He would.  
  
After all, the boy was the son of the best.  
  
This is the end of Part One.  
  
If you like it or have any suggestions or constructive criticism, then feel free to review. If you would like for me to continue, then please tell me how to use this site's HTML to center, italicize, or use bold font.  
  
Have something that just isn't right for a review? Then feel free to e-mail me at: Adrie_Rse@hotmail.com  
  
Thank you all for reading so far. ( Hopefully, I shall see you all at Chapter One. 


	2. Chapter I

Welcome to Chapter One! A little modification, folks. Scene changes will now be introduced by a straight line. ~*~*~*~ will now introduce the end of the chapter. *..* is still thoughts. Hope you enjoy. :) "Son of Mine"  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
*He knows..*  
  
"What is thy bidding, my master?"  
  
"There is a great disturbance in the Force."  
  
"I have felt it."  
  
"We have a new enemy, Luke Skywalker." *You will not touch my son.* Through Vader's helmet, it seemed as almost an incrimination for helping create a threat to the empire. Surely if Obi-Wan had taught the boy as he thought then Luke would become a Jedi. They must never come back.  
  
One thing had always bothered Vader, almost as a silent nag. During the great Jedi purge, no one had ever reported the death of that wrinkled, green nuisance, Yoda.. He probably had whacked them all down with that gimer stick of his.. But he was a traitor to the empire also. Not the beloved creature he was built up to be. Surely his boy would seek out the help of the one who had instructed Obi-Wan after Qui-Gon did.  
  
"Yes my master."  
  
"He could destroy us."  
  
"He is only a boy. Obi-Wan can no longer help him."  
  
Obi-Wan.. Vader would not let his son become like him. Alone; A hermit on a dwindling dust ball.. Having true power but devoting it to the weaker side. Never being free to reach his full potential for duty to others and to practically 'hide' from the empire for life. Old fool. Old traitor.  
  
"The Force is strong with him. The son of Skywalker must not become a Jedi." So this old fool knew it, too. His son could crush his precious empire. Perhaps they could even get past iit all together. Dare he think it? To think of ruling was almost treason of what he had been taught for so long..  
  
Always submissive. *"Yes Watto."* *"Yes, Qui-Gon"* *"Yes, Master Obi-Wan."* *"Yes, Master."* But now, almost anything seemed possible..  
  
Taking over was not the objective for now, getting his son was. And Palpatine would help.  
  
"If he could be turned, he could be a powerful ally." Vader pointed out. Palpatine seemed to brighten at the idea, if that was even possible for him.  
  
"Yes, yes." He almost said joyously. Then more serious. "Can it be done?"  
  
*Don't underestimate me..*  
  
"He will join us or die, my master."  
  
"Why you slimy.." *Slimy? Who's slimy??* "-double-crossing, no good swindler." Oh no.. Nothing was going right. His old 'friend' continued on. "You got a lot of guts coming here after what you pulled."  
  
Han Solo put his hands up to his chest half in mock, half real shock as to indicate "Me?" His eyes slightly widened and he backed up a bit to defend himself when Lando Calrissian made a move forward to-- hug him??  
  
Lando gave out a laugh. "How you doing you old pirate? So good to see you! I never though I'd catch up with you again! Where you been?" Both Han and Lando chuckled.  
  
*My word! Such a -- well the type of man Captain Solo would associate with.* Standing next to Princess Leia, C-3PO spoke up. "Well he seems friendly enough."  
  
Leia was just tired. "Yes.. Very friendly."  
  
Back to the reunion.. Lando spoke up. "What are you doing here?" "Ahh.. repairs. I thought you could help me out." Lando suddenly sounded a mix of friendly and defensive "Hey, what have you done to my ship?" It was nice seeing the Falcon again. *Lousy cheap sabaac.* Han had his own thoughts. *Hey sorry pal..* "Your ship? Hey remember, you lost her to me fair and square." Chewie chose right about then to lightly growl a small greeting. *Oh yeah.. hey Chewie.. Whoa. Han Solo. With a real lady. Hmm.. one with class.*  
  
Lando walked up to Leia with his award winning smile on its full one hundred watts. "Hello; What have we here? I'm Lando Calrissian. I'm the administrator of this facility, and who might you be..?" The lady answered with a bit of forced politeness and a smile. "Leia." "Welcome, Leia."  
  
*Oh boy..* ran through the princess's head. Lando then bowed and kissed her hand. Han came over genuinely smiling. "Alright, alright, you old smoothie." But his thoughts.. *Heh. Heh. get your own, Pal.*  
  
As Threepio was practically blown off not seemingly to understand why Lando was so polite to Princess Leia and not him, the rest all entered Cloud City. No one ever noticed Lando's uneasiness under his friendly nature.  
  
  
  
*I can't fail this time..*  
  
"Luke! You must complete the training!" On the X-Wing ladder, Jedi-in-training Luke Skywalker turned around. The words came out in a sort of frustrated rush for Luke. "They're my friends, I can't get the vision out of my head, I've got to help them!" he said almost trying to convince Yoda.  
  
*The boy does not understand..* "You must not go!" The wizened Jedi emphasized his words, trying to convey their importance.  
  
"But Han and Leia will die if I don't!" *Too many had already..*  
  
Then, another voice chimed in. "You don't know that."  
  
The pale, bluish, almost shimmering image of Obi-Wan Kenobi stood, seemingly to have appeared from nowhere. Luke thought in amazement of seeing Ben again, at Yoda's words.  
  
*"Luminous beings are we." Then he pinched my shoulder.. "Not this crude matter."*  
  
Luke was interrupted when Obi-Wan spoke again. "Not even Yoda can see their fate." "But I can help them! I /feel/ the Force!" Ben tried to rationalize things with Luke but he was as stubborn as his father. Unfortunately, he had his sensitivity which would work to Palpatine's favor.. *Chancellor my Jedi--it does no good to dwell on the past.*  
  
Ben tried again. "But you cannot control it. It is a dangerous time for you when you will be tempted by the dark side of the Force." Yoda watched as what Luke's former mentor said to him started to sink in. "Yes, yes. To Obi-Wan you listen. The cave. Remember your failure at the cave!" he stressed. "But I've learned so much since then. Master Yoda I promise to return and finish what I've begun. You have my word."  
  
Obi-Wan spoke up. "Luke, it is you and your abilities the emperor wants. That is why your friends are made to suffer." It was definitely a thought for Luke. *First no one but my friends and Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru know I exist, and now The Emperor and half the Empire wants me..* "And that is why I have to go." No one else close to him would die again. Vader had to be involved. There was no way for him to save the father he never knew from him, but he could stop him this time. If he didn't, they would die because of him.  
  
Obi-Wan was tired. He had failed his master. He had lost the boy to the dark side, and he was about to lose the boy's son as well. He had let down practically the master of the entire Jedi order. Or what was the entire Jedi order..  
  
It cut deep to think that only Master Yoda had survived. If Luke was lost.. Then Palpatine had won. He could not allow that to happen again. He would not accept it. Ten thousand generations rested on a makeshift padawan's shoulders, and the last of the Jedi knights and council couldn't live forever at 900. The boy didn't even have a braid.. So much had changed in just decades..  
  
So much was at risk, but Obi-Wan felt himself being honest with the son of the one who was supposed to "bring balance to the force".  
  
"Luke I don't want to lose you to the emperor the way I lost Vader." That had hurt. That had left an unhealed and raw shred upon his soul. "You won't."  
  
Yoda tried one last time to convey the graveness of this situation. If anything happened to Luke, after he was gone, there would be no more Jedi or trainees. He was absolutely essential to the rebellion. The Empire would never stop. "Stopped they must be. On this all depends. Only a fully trained Jedi knight with the Force as his ally will conquer Vader and his emperor. If you end your training now, if you chose the quick and easy path as Vader did you will become an agent of evil."  
  
Obi-Wan pressed Yoda's point. "Patience!" Luke almost seemed to be in disbelief at what they were asking. "And sacrifice Han and Leia?" Yoda almost sighed. It had weighed heavily on the Jedi master to let those knights he knew and members of the council go to try to keep the galaxy alive. Luke was risking it all. He could undo his friends' work and that of their allies.  
  
"If you honor what they fight for.. Yes." Obi-Wan could sense Luke's struggle but knew the boy was too caring. *I might as well warn him.* "If you choose to face Vader, you will do it alone. I cannot interfere." Luke almost sounded as if he was left alone and tried to sound brave. "I understand. Artoo, fire-up the converters."  
  
R2-D2 whistled an almost happy reply. Obi-Wan looked at the little droid who had saved all their lives traveling on the ship that day and hoped that he would also help Luke as well. *I can't let him just run into a confrontation like that..* "Luke!" Obi-Wan called to get his attention. Much softer and resigned he spoke "Don't give in to hate; that leads to the dark side."  
  
Vader would use that to his advantage. Anakin, as he was, would have truly loved him. Vader held the boy's friends. He had set it all up. He wanted his son..  
  
Hopefully, the bit of Anakin left, if any at all, would not destroy Luke, as he had so blindly himself. Yoda took his turn to give his last minute advice. He knew someone with that many midichlorians and command over The Force could be dangerous to even the most well trained Jedi. All one had to do was look at how many were left.. "Strong is Vader. Mind what you have learned; save you it can." He implored, wide-eyed. Luke was now ready to start his X-Wing. "I will; And I'll return. I promise."  
  
Luke Skywalker lifted off his X-Wing, leaving Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi alone in the Degobah night, briefly shining in a red light and gust of wind from his ship. Ben had never heard Master Yoda speak as if he didn't know what to do next, until probably now. "Told you I did; Reckless is he." Yoda said with just a tad of disdain. But then more sadly and forsaken, "Now, matters are worse." Obi-Wan spoke up. "That boy is our last hope." Yoda looked up towards the sky. "No.. There is another."  
  
"He doesn't want you at all he's after somebody called.." Lando struggled for just a second in thinking of the name "Skywalker." Han Solo's eyes widened. "Luke?" Lando sounded absolutely sick of the whole ordeal, the words coming from his mouth. "Lord Vader has set a trap for him.." Leia quickly clicked all the pieces together in her mind.. "And we're the bait" she said with shock and realization.  
  
This was it for Han. His so called friend had double-crossed him, he had been tortured to the point of screaming for that wheezing robot spawn of Hell, he was going to be sent to that fat, filthy worm, Jabba, Chewie could never leave this place, and Leia..  
  
He had truly meant it in the dining room when he said he was "sorry too." Luke and all his half-assed * Force was coming to help.. and Vader was waiting. He felt absolutely sick all to the treacherous pit of his stomach.  
  
Luke wouldn't stand a chance. Han was no fool, he saw the way Vader had just yanked his blaster away through the air, after deflecting those bolts with his hand! Damn it, that Force stuff wasn't supposed to be real!!  
  
Luke would never stand a chance against some one like Vader. "Well he's on his way."  
  
Spite came spitting at Lando with Han's every word. "Perfect. You set us all up real good didn't you? My friend!"  
  
The punch had taken Lando by surprise, but it wasn't good enough. Before Han could do anything else, the guards had knocked him down with their blaster butts that seemed to be addicted to whomping his flesh until Chewie roared in defense, ready to attack as the guards and shifted aim to the towering wookie.  
  
Lando got in the way. "Stop!" *Look Han I'm sorry..* "I've done all I can do. I'm sorry I can't do better but I've got my own problems."  
  
When Lando left Han felt him self being lifted from the floor and could hear Lando talking in his head right before they had entered the dining room. *"I've just made a deal that will keep the Empire out of here for good."* Leia's gentle voice drifted through his haunted, overflowing mind.  
  
"You certainly have a way with people.."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I would like to thank all who have reviewed so far, and who have tried to help me with this site's HTML. I truly do appreciate all your help and feedback. :)  
  
If anyone else knows anything about the HTML on this site, even if you loathe the story, please help. Flames, Constructive criticism, anything is always welcome, and thank you for reading. I'm just trying to get everyone to the twist as soon as possible, to avoid boredom.  
  
As always, Adrie_Rse@hotmail.com for anything else. And thank you for stopping by. ^_^ 


	3. Chapter II

Welcome back and to Chapter Two. This might be the longest post; I want to get everyone past interpretation as swiftly as possible. The twist happens today. Gee, I hope all this talk about it, and then it finally happens doesn't make it seems so.. dull or lifeless.  
  
I would like to thank all of the lovely reviewers. I must apologize about my breaks. It seems that Microsoft Word has a problem recognizing a giant line. Let's try this again, shall we. :) And here we go!  
  
____________________________________  
  
"Son of Mine"  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The sound of the slab of carbonite being pushed over and crashing to the floor was the sound of the slab crashing upon and mercilessly smothering Leia's heart in an impossible 'BANG!'. Sticking out of the slab, you could see the pained imprint of Han Solo's face, frozen possibly forever in anguish and death. She hugged closer to Chewie as soon as she heard it.  
  
Thoughts of only a few seconds came back to haunt her. He had been chained behind his back and taken away. *"I love you!"*  
  
He slightly nodded and said "I know." Chewie had cried out in pain as the mist rose up as the platform sank. And there he lay, as Lando, the traitor, told Lord Vader he had survived. Survived only to be shipped of to a ruthless gangster and to prove that Luke could suffer and hopefully survive the same fate.  
  
"Skywalker has just landed my lord." *Oh no.. Gods, no.* "Good. See to it that he finds his way here. Calrissian, take the princess and the wookie to my ship." Sounding very much as protestant, as Han often sounded, the scum replied "But you said they'd be left in the city under my supervision!" in surprise, sounding like a cheated child. Vader was as ominous and intimidating as he had ever been. "I am altering the deal. Pray I don't alter it any further." Captured by Vader again. *I failed. . .* *I am so sorry father.*  
  
____________________________________  
  
*Easy now.. Be quiet Artoo!* Luke waved his hand in a quick dismissing motion at the small droid, as to motion to be quiet. He was spotted despite this and two storm troopers immediately began to fire. Luke responded with his own blaster, still staring at what appeared to be a 'person?' in a slab of carbonite, which was being rolled off on a clear cart. The cart was whisked away as a bounty hunter fired at Luke  
  
Boba Fett was somewhat bewildered. If he did not know any better he could have almost sworn he saw a blonde haired, young man with big blue curious eyes look briskly around the corner. *Who the hell is that moron???* Fett saw him again and fired his arm blaster but missed and blew a chunk out of the wall. Luke definitely did not have a good feeling about that slab of carbonite. As he ran further down the hallway, he spotted Leia and Chewie, with C-3P0 on his bac,k being escorted down the hallway by guards. It was a broken picture. There was no Han.  
  
Now he really didn't have a good feeling about that slab of carbonite. Suddenly Leia spotted him and began to fight against the guards. *Luke!!* "Luke, Luke! Don't! It's a trap!!" Suddenly, she was pulled around the corner only to grab on and pull her upper half back. "It's a trap!" Then she was pulled away. As Luke ran after them through a doorway, they were nowhere to be seen. *What the--.." As Luke walked through an opening, a metal door suddenly banged shut behind him cutting his exit and R2 off. He cautiously looked around.  
  
All of the sudden, while he was looking at an opening in the ceiling, a platform from under him brought him up above. He barely had time to look around on his shaky and braced knees, before he heard it and somehow knew exactly what it was... The slow inhale and exhale of Vader's breaths. No one else.  
  
Almost as a challenging statement of facts, Vader spoke his first words to his son. "The Force is with you young Skywalker. But you are not a Jedi yet." Both father and son were thinking the same thing. *I've been waiting a long time for this..*  
  
____________________________________  
  
It felt good to see Lando on his knees, gasping and stuggling for breath. It was amazing that Vader hadn't done the same thing to him, using what ever power he had already. But it had been bittersweet. The traitor had told them where to look for Han. By the time they got to the East Platform, they were just in time to painfully see Boba Fett's ship, Slave l, take off.  
  
The despair radiated off the young princess's eyes, as if telling Fett where he should land. It had been a slightly pleasant surprise when R2-D2 had appeared seemingly from nowhere, but that meant that something was happening with Luke. Unfortunately, once more, it was a little hard to really worry about Luke when several storm troopers were shooting at you. Calrissian had helped them escape momentarily with his men, but he had cost them Han. Luke might be lost as well.  
  
___________________________________  
  
Vader was comfortably surprised at his son's potential. He could have easily taken him down at any moment, but it was best to build his confidence then tell him of where he belonged, at his father's side. Unfortunately his son's resistance was pressing his patience. Lord Vader was only used to acting restricted around The emperor and those who the emperor favored, until their purpose was through.  
  
He slashed at Luke's feet and watched as the boy brought up his hands to protect himself but fell into the freezing chamber. He casually flipped the switch with the Force. Somehow, he was slightly disappointed at his son's 'failure'. He could have done better, himself as a child.  
  
"All too easy. Perhaps you are not as strong as the emperor thought." What Vader didn't see, before the mist rose, was the light and sickly greenish blur soar upwards, behind him. *CLANG CLANG* Vader looked up sharply to see Luke half hanging and the other half climbing up tube pipes of the freezing process. "Impressive.. Most impressive." His son definitely had potential.  
  
____________________________________  
  
Vader grew weary of this partial battle of wits. It should have been easier to get his boy to turn. He was almost through toying with him, and Luke was weakening. He had had equipment hurled at him using the Force and his son had narrowly escaped death by flying, bursting, out of a window and hanging on the gantry railing. Vader had looked out of the window in mild surprise after he had created the hole that had sucked his son through. That was not a true part of the plan, but nothing ever did stay true to plan..  
  
____________________________________  
  
"AHHHHHH!" was wrenched from the young man's throat in both surprise and the sheer agony of exploding pain. A severed right hand, still clutching an ignited blue lightsaber, flipped over the railing as Luke Skywalker let out a scream of scorching and searing pain. He then placed his stub. which was too charred to bleed, under his right armpit, willing the pressure to protect and impossibly defeat the pain.  
  
Slowly, he backed up onto the end of the gantry, which was dramatically and forebodingly decreasing in width. Vader's tall and intimidating form followed faithfully. "There is no escape. Don't make me destroy you.. Luke, you do not yet realize your importance. You have only begun to discover your power. Join me and I will complete your training. With our combined strength we can end this destructive conflict and bring order to the galaxy." Vader spoke the last word with his clenched fist, but his son continued to stay with the weak side of the Force.  
  
"I'll never join you!" Kenobi would stand in Vader's way no longer. He would have his son with the truth.  
  
"If only you knew the _power_ of the darkside." Then more probingly, not a question, almost a musing, Vader moved in.  
  
"Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father." Vader knew immediately he had hit a sore spot and a spark of hatred flew from Luke's mouth and eyes. "He told me enough." Luke said ragged, disgustedly at Vader with conviction as he swung over to a small clear platform which seemed to be the end of the line.. The boy narrowed his eyes with loathing and hate, almost forgetting. "He told me you killed him."  
  
*Very clever indeed Kenobi. What is this? A different point of view?*  
  
"No. I, am your father."  
  
Horror, anger, and pain slapped and stained Luke's battered face. He spoke in denial, shaking his head through clenched teeth, sweat from battle, seemingly now cold, drenched his face and hair.  
  
"No; No. That's not true.." Luke's half screamed his next words with anger and anguish. "That's impossible!"  
  
"Search your feelings. You _know_ it be true." Then Luke it all. He was the son of Vader. "NO!!!!! No.." The ending was added more weakly.  
  
"Luke. You can destroy the emperor. He has foreseen this. It is your destiny. Join me and we can rule the galaxy, father and son. *We will no longer be under the reign of that old fool.*  
  
Luke looked up at his newly found father's hand, outstretched to him.  
  
He had given his word to Master Yoda. And he would not fail him like he did himself, Han and Leia.  
  
In that moment Luke simply let go, and Vader watched as his only son fell down a seemingly endless void, yelling towards the end, only to have his voice swept away by the wind as he was sucked down an exhaustion pipe.  
  
Things were not supposed to go this way.  
  
He couldn't believe it. And some old teaching words of Yoda's came back. *"_That_ is why you fail"*  
  
____________________________________  
  
She positively had to be out of her mind. "But what about those fighters?" he asked, incredously. Even Chewie backed him up with a growl. Leia wasn't going to take no for an answer. She had felt Luke call out to her, and he was somewhere back there. She wouldn't lose another friend. "Chewie, just do it." Lando couldn't believe it. This was ridiculous! They were as good as blasted out of the sky.. or choked. "But what about Vader??" This time, Chewie made it quite clear that they were going back for their friend. "Alright, alright, alright.." Lando spoke almost with a sigh giving in. What was so special about this Skywalker guy, anyway? *I can't wait to meet this fool.* he thought with a sigh, setting course.  
  
____________________________________  
  
Luke was in despair. He should have listed to Yoda. Hell, he should have just listened to Ben. But if Ben was his friend.. why did he lie? He could only hope that Leia had heard him, and and that he could hang on. He had slipped even more and was practically hanging upside down. So dizzy. So much pain-ugh. He was nearly unconscious. *No.*  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Lando could not believe it as he saw a small figure hanging on the weather vane, on the underside of Cloud City. "Look. Someone's up there!" *WAY up there.. Now who the h-* Leia spoke up. "It's Luke. Chewie, slow down. Slow down and we'll get under him. Lando, open the top hatch." Lando didn't waste any time.  
  
Luke looked down and saw-- the Falcon! Leia had heard him. He watched as a small circle of light opened beneath him and a man he had never seen before appeared. Who ever he was, Luke just didn't care anymore. He was too tired to hang on and was almost to the point of unconsciousness. He just let go and felt himself being caught by the man. Lando felt as if he should say something. "Hello. I'm Lando Calrissian and you must be Luke." *So you're Skywalker..*  
  
____________________________________  
  
"Lando?" Leia held her breath as she waited a split second for Lando's reply over the intercom. "Okay; Let's go." The veered the Falcon of with three TIE fighters in tow.  
  
Leia had never seen Luke looking worse, as Lando brought him through the door, swathed in a brown blanket. He was battered, sweaty, seemingly holding his right arm and he had a haunted look in his eyes that she had never seen in any man that had faced The Empire, before. What had Vader done to him? He whispered her name in thankfulness as she took him into the sleeping quarters.  
  
What ever had happened, Luke just didn't want to talk so Leia didn't ask many questions. She had stared in horror at where his right hand used to be and had immediately cleaned it and placed it in a med cuff. Lying on the cot, he still looked miserable and she gave him a small kiss on he face as she said "I'll be back." after she felt the ship shake, yet again.  
  
____________________________________  
  
Leia knew that familiar, fading whur all to well. They were in trouble now.  
  
Lando was in disbelief and spoke with that and conviction. " They told me they fixed it; I trusted them to fix it! It's not my fault!" If the situation wasn't so grave, she would have rolled her eyes. This was truly one of Han's friends.. *Han..*  
  
____________________________________  
  
Admiral Piett did not at all like being in the presence of the Dark Lord of the Sith. "They'll be range of our tractor beam in moments, my Lord." "Did your men deactivate the hyper drive on The Millennium Falcon?" "Yes, my lord." "Good. Prepare the boarding party and set your weapons for stun." *There is no escape this time* "Yes, my lord."  
  
____________________________________  
  
C-3P0 was tired of his friend's delusions. "We can't? How would you know the hyperdrive is deactivated?" A few bleeps followed. "The city's central computer told you? R2-D2 you know better than to trust a strange computer!" Artoo was tired of his friend's know-it-all nature. If he moved his spark welder just a bit... "Ouch!" C-3P0 cried out in surprise. "Watch what you're doing!"  
  
____________________________________  
  
Luke was very uneasy. He felt.. *No..* Vader was coming for him and he was far too close. He should never have come. Now he could do nothing. "Luke." It could only be him.. He was reaching out to him through the force. Luke was more alert. "Father." He stated, wide eyed. "Son, come with me."  
  
Luke just whispered half to himself. "Ben.. Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Shortly afterd Leia saw Luke walk out into the cockpit to see what they had already, the Super Star Destroyer. He confirmed what they already knew, in a breath. "It's Vader."  
  
____________________________________  
  
Artoo had had enough. He could do this. He wheeled off and left C-3P0 whining in his dust, holding up his dismembered leg. "Artoo, come back at once! You haven't finished with me yet! You don't know how to fix the hyperdrive. Chewbacca can do it! I'm standing here in pieces and you're having delusions of grandeur!"  
  
Artoo quickly began work on a panel and to his surprise. it lit up! As the ship shifted, he rolled into the pit and right onto Chewie.  
  
Threepio was joyous. "Oh, you did it!"  
  
Unfortunately, Artoo was one second too late..  
  
In the cockpit, Lando and Leia had jerked in their seats from the abrupt movement. Lando was confused. "What the--?" Back in the back of the ship C-3P0 came to a realization. "Wait a minute! We're moving--" Back in the cockpit Leia was shocked and wide-eyed. "Backwards?"  
  
____________________________________  
  
Back on the Star Destoyer, Admiral Piett was deathly pale. At the very last moment, they had captured the Falcon in their tractor beam. He had thought surely they would get away.  
  
Back in the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon, Luke just closed his eyes with defeat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This is the end of Chapter 2. Please remember, if you know anything about how to center, italicize, or use bold font with This site's HTML, please don't hesitate to tell me.  
  
All comments/criticisms/thoughts welcome. Adire_Rse@hotmail.com for anything else, just in case.  
  
To Be Continued in Chapter 3 


	4. Chapter III

Hey you guys, and welcome back.  
  
I still can't figure out the HTML and won't worry about it anymore, it's not worth typing over. Sorry for the wait., personal things have arisen and I am relying heavily on my two Vanilla cokes. I would just like to thank you all for the reviews: Yes Reader, I had first posted this story there. Council person.. (Shudders) Hopefully it will be better and (cough)complete(cough) this time. And thank you Moyima, for the constructive criticism. :) Frankly, I believe I need all the help that I receive and I'm going to try to take things off here. So thanks to everyone. :) I shall do my best on this story, I promise.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter III  
  
All storm troopers stood aside silently, watching the Millennium Falcon lock in descent on the docking bay floor. Many stood rigid, unmoving in the presence of their dark lord as many others slowly turned their heads to see the ship that had continually defied Vader, himself. Vader stood on a catwalk, well above the docking bay, and well out of range.  
  
All was silent on the Falcon, as well, as all six passengers felt themselves slowly finishing their descent. Lando stood the nearest to the door, blaster rifle in hand. *'Ready' if you can even call it that..* The traitors on Cloud City had found the smuggling compartments during their sabotage. They wouldn't do any good to hide in, not that Vader didn't already know very well that the ship was not unoccupied.  
  
Chewbacca stood in front of Leia blaster rifle against his chest. Han's words echoed in his mind. Han.. he was gone. He would get him back somehow, but now he was concentrating on protecting Han's love. Now he would do something for his lost friend. Now was the other time that Han had mentioned in the freezing chamber, and wookies didn't break their word.  
  
Leia stood tensely, waiting. Hell. It had all gone to Hell. What would Vader do to them? Would he try to have her executed again? There would be no rescue this time. She didn't think that he would harm the droids or Chewie, nothing good would come out of it. If he wanted to see her suffer, he could do that directly. Lando, on the other hand.. Him helping them escape was the last thing she had expected to see. He had crossed Vader, himself, in the process. As confused as she was, and angry at Lando to betray Han, she didn't want the possible ally to die.  
  
Leia nervously stumbled, catching herself on what turned out to be a spare compartment on the side of the ship. She had managed to grab on to the handle, opening it. It seemed that Han was as prepared as a smuggler on the run could afford being. Two spare blasters had tumbled out of the compartment. She muttered something silent that sounded like a thank you, now being able to back-up Chewie and protect Luke until he noticed. He was going to need it. Leia looked up in his direction to see him looking at her with concern glazing his eyes, and she gave him the second blaster..  
  
*What the-- what does Leia think she's doing??* Luke Skywalker indignantly stepped off to the side. He would have no one standing in front of him. He too held his blaster close and tried to gather his thoughts to help protect his friends. Now he wished he had never set foot on Cloud City.  
  
Vader.. Ironically, the one who had betrayed himself, according to Ben, and had murdered so many.. had been the one to finally tell him the truth. And it was a slap in the face.  
  
Threepio stood next to Artoo, his golden hand supporting him on Artoo's domed head, making up for the absence of his leg. Artoo had his electo- jabber ready. Any second.  
  
All was silent as they silently touched down...  
  
Four soft, shallow breaths could be heard along with a quiet "Oh my.." and a barely audible questioning beep... *FLASH!!*  
  
In a shower of sparks and a crash the Millennium Falcon's hatch burst open and crashed down to the floor.  
  
  
  
The tension was immediately shattered and replaced by pure adrenaline rush as about ten Imperial storm troopers rushed in, blasters aimed high and set for stun. Before one shot could be fired, a clang and a yell could be heard from a one-legged C-3P0 who had started to balance as soon as the hatch had been blasted open. Startled, the Imperials made a critical error with brief foreign pause.  
  
"What the-"  
  
*BLAST BLAST BLAST!* were the flying noises heard as Lando, being the first one to recover fired, face squinting from the smoking door and brute force of the blaster rifle jerking back, shots going directly in to the white armored mass.  
  
Then the dam broke loose..  
  
The remaining seven troopers took no hesitation for looking at their fallen comrades, and returned fire. There was a whole ship of others just like them, behind them. Brief flashes of sparks from shattered circuitry, and the infamous haze of smoke smeared the scene from the blaster fire, which came in both in red blazes and cold, blue expanding rings to be avoided; For they meant the doom of defeat. C-3P0 lay, helpless, on the floor constantly shouting in fear and flailing his limbs about as if he were a grounded fish with appendages. He only succeeded in wailing and tripping those who were not wary of the placement of their feet. The boarding party of storm troopers was at an immediate, but never the less small disadvantage with their blasters set on stun, against rebels with nothing to hold back with capture imminent.  
  
The orders from Vader would not be ignored for a quick death by blaster fire to some was better than the slow and sheer agony of his infamous strangling.. The rebels were putting up a surprisingly good fight, as outnumbered as they were, and more storm troopers had to be rushed in.  
  
Every single member aboard the Millennium Falcon had known what was coming the minute they started to move backwards, from the onslaught. The results were not pleasant. Lando had advanced ahead of all of them, un-noticed, before any of the crew could protest. He turned to see if they were all right, never seeing the icy ring that connected brutally with the back of his head. He was the first to go down.  
  
Luke cursed and rather ungracefully fired with his left hand, as best he could manage. R2-D2 did just the opposite of C-3P0, and wheeled in a kamakazi run, screeching with his little sparker giving off blue flashes, as his master and his friends defended themselves, desperately.  
  
In the beginning, Leia had only needed those few frenzied shots to be fired by Lando, before she too snapped out of it and had fired herself, trying with all her might not to hit the large wookie that had rushed ahead of her almost immediately..  
  
  
  
C-3P0 had continued to only assist by tripping many more soldiers. "Ouch! Watch it! I am down here you know!" he yelled, catching the view of at least one storm trooper, in the haze of fire.  
  
"Down there!" the trooper yelled to another. "Get him!" his friend responded.  
  
"No, no, that's quite alright. Wait! Put me down you plastic oaf! Help!" Threepio could only yell in vain as he was carried out of the ship, in a flustered heap, by the two storm troopers, thankful to have one of the rebels, if you could call him that, and to get out of the cross-fire.  
  
His arms were in held, one in each hand, by one trooper, and the other had moved to attempt to restrain the droid's one flailing leg. Another trooper, then exited the ship. He had wanted a piece of rebel scum for a long time, and even though it was just a pathetic droid, he could not resist to throw what had just gone down in his face.  
  
"Hey, Goldy! We'll get you and your friend a real nice place in the garbage bin!" he said mockingly, bearly audible over the resounding and continuing blaster fire, as he wheeled out the familiar form of R2-D2. The perseverance of an astromech droid could have would probably be remembered by more than one trooper from this day, as he was wheeled off inactive, with more than a small shock to his overloaded circuits. However, that was not nearly equal to how much he had given off in his short "run".  
  
Chattering, horrified, Threepio pulled his good leg back and succeeded in knocking the trooped in the waist, toppling him over. His one yell of brief success was cut short when the first trooper gained some common sense, and shut him off at his neck.  
  
Chewbacca was the next to be captured. He had thrown quite a few storm troopers into the controls of the Falcon before he was stunned, repeatedly from behind.  
  
Leia had taken down quite a few until troopers had all but taken control of the ship. She didn't see Artoo and she heard a wail and turned just in time to see Chewbacca fall. She dropped down to Chewie's side protectively, draping over Han's loyal friend and trying to crouch for cover. Luke had continuously fired the best he could along the side of Leia. This time, the only thing to fear was failure, which was guaranteed in this short battle. It had been certain the second they had been caught in the tractor beam.  
  
The battle had only gone on for a few minutes and this time, the reinforcements had their weapons set on kill and fired a warning shot past Luke and Leia, bearly missing their heads, and burning into the Falcon's wall. They were bluffing, but both Luke and Leia knew that they were well outnumbered. Storm troopers were lousy shots; That had been proven with the success of their last escape from the first Death Star. Even though they were in no position to help anyone right now, dying would certainly not do any good.  
  
Reluctantly, they both put down their blasters and rose slowly, hands raises high in the air.  
  
Several storm troopers had to literally drag the large, unconscious wookie out of the ship and put him in binders. It was a viewing show of who had betrayed the Empire, as the armed and ready storm troopers all seemingly watched. Vader had came down from his position, for this event, eyeing each of the prisoners.  
  
The next to come was the lovely princess Leia. Definitely, as the late Tarkin had put it, charming to the last,as she was escorted in binders,with a trooper on each arm. She only looked forward, boldly and icily refusing to acknowledge Vader as she was walked away to a holding cell with all her prestige. After all, she was still the princess of Alderaan.  
  
Vader just casually looked at the unconscious Calrissian, as he was half drug and carried past. It would've been more satisfying to see the traitor awake, but he would most certainly be later, when he had the time, patience, and pleasure to deal with him personally.  
  
With one hand missing and a med cuff on, the binders proved ineffective and were not used as two storm troopers escorted Luke Skywalker out of the ship, in similar fashion to that of Princess Leia. With a battered face and blue eyes seemingly lifeless, he simply looked up as he passed Vader, as if he wanted to see. Then, almost as if it pained the dark lord to even see the sight of him, is own son looked forward again. Not that his son would dare to share anything with him, yet.  
  
He would see about that.  
  
Lord Vader had passively watched, as the five traitors with his accomplice son were escorted, carried, and drug away to their various holding cells, for now, at least. His slow breaths did not hitch as he, again, spied an unconscious Lando Calrissian. Surely he knew the consequences of his double- crossing not just the Empire, but himself directly. That seemed to be something that the former administrator excelled at.  
  
Yes, Vader would enjoy Calrissian's face when he learned of his fate. At least he would have been among "old friends". Vader used Lando's words mockingly in his head, against him. *"I thought we had a deal"..*  
  
Vader refused to look at the shut-down protocol droid, apparently now with some decent armor. He was just another pitiful creation made by a long dead child called Anakin.  
  
Without registering it, he began to venture into thought again. How he had ever wound up in the mess, let alone with his son's little band, he would never know. Most likely from Tatooine. Could that bastard half brother of his be involved with this? He didn't even want to think about it.  
  
His thoughts turned to when his son suddenly turned had face him. Seemingly in slow motion, straight in the mask, that was the only time when Vader felt his mechanized breaths would stop. He seemed to be regarding him for the very first time with defeat/confusion/sadness in his eyes. The vibrant colors of the galaxy were forever dulled to him through the yellowish brown lenses installed in his intimidating mask. But he could tell his eyes were blue; Just as his were. He hadn't seen himself in years. The Jedi were notorious liars but they knew when to trust their feelings and his feelings had been telling him he didn't want to see himself if he could. And just as suddenly as if it hurt to even look at him his own son turned away to face forward. Maybe he just wasn't up to the almighty Jedi standards apparently still passed on to every deceived padawan.  
  
He was not the only one. No doubt the princess would not even consider to speak to him words equivalent of spitting in his face. She should be thankful. He should have let Fett shoot the damn wookie and sent the princess out of the freezing chamber. That would have been sweet vengeance. Instead, he had let Solo and the princess say goodbye.  
  
She was a traitor, as he had told her aboard her own ship, himself, and he normally had every intention of tearing them apart. But her eyes. The desperateness had shone through as she almost begged with them for the smuggler pirate not to accept his fate on the platform. 'Her' eyes begging him not to leave her. *"Please don't do this Ani.."* Vader's thoughts abruptly stopped, startled.  
  
NO. NEVER AGAIN!  
  
He was brought back to the present, the six prisoners long taken away. He turned to Piett, who had since recovered from his shock of the successful capture of the rebels. "Admiral." He stated. "Yes, Lord Vader." It was never truly a question but a statement of compliance for accepting any given command. "Arrange for communication with The Emperor and set course for a return to Cloud City." "Yes, my lord." The response was unquestioning. Darth Vader left to go to the communication bay. The Emperor would be pleased.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Lord Vader had a lot on his hands. The droids would be easy to take care of. The golden one would have its leg restored and serve as an interpreter of some sort. He could hold valuable rebel information. Either way, he would make good use of the droid, before he disposed of him. He did not know why he bothered. It was just lucky for him that he had once more, utterly locked all traces of the past from his mind.  
  
However, if the golden one continued to prove him self the jittery, rambling pile of scrap metal he is, then he will become just that, scrap metal. The astromech might serve well. He had al ot of.. spirit. Very devoted. A quick memory wipe for both and maybe some reprogramming for the protocol should serve well enough. It was business, no time for feelings. Not that he would even consider caring.  
  
So Skywalker was the only real liability. He was wounded and on the shaky side for now, but the Force was a powerful ally. There was no doubt in his mind that despite Skywalker's weakened condition, he could manage to use the force in his favor with the locks or to use mind tricks on the storm troopers. That was where Cloud City would come in. Let him jump out of the chamber with his friends on the line..  
  
The wookie had no trouble showing his own distaste for the Empire. Perhaps he would like to join Captain Solo? The greedy hutt would pay handsomely to have Solo's accomplice and best friend in chains. For the wookie, Fett, Jabba's little call boy would probably come over for free and give him a share of the profits just to get the reward. But, no.  
  
Fett would come regardless, and when he did he would receive another little gift for Jabba. The wookie might prove useful. How? He did not know yet.  
  
But be certain that he would find out.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
The bounty hunter had seemed angry at the short notice of return. He would be here in a day or two. No matter they both had things to do. And.. Ah, Princess Leia. He would enjoy waving all of this head traitor in the rebellion's face.  
  
In the communications bay, Lord Vader waited for the emperor's ghostly image to appear in the air. His master's voice sounded irritated. "Yes, yes what is it?" he snapped.  
  
The kneeling Vader looked up in acknowledgement. "We have Skywalker and his friends, my Lord." The emperor's voice suddenly changed to almost joyous. "Good, good. You will bring Skywalker to me?" "Yes, my master. But in order to capture him, we had a confrontation." "Confrontation? I trust he is not permanently damaged?" "No, my master but his right hand has been severed." The emperor raised a non-existent eyebrow. "Was this necessary?" He did not want him damaged for no reason. "Yes, and we have his friends except for one that was useless, sent to Jabba the Hutt." "I trust you will then put his friends to good use and bring Skywalker to me?" "Yes, my master." "Good." Palpatine ended the conversation. The transmission blinked off and Vader rose. Even as they were on their way to Cloud City, he still had business to take care of.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Lando Calrissian was just waking up stiffly. As he looked around, he took in his new surroundings with little surprise He didn't expect to be just left on the floor of the Falcon. Vader always used all his chips. He put a hand to his throbbing head, wincing in thought of what had happened to everyone else.  
  
As he slowly sat up on the metal bench that doubled as his bed in his small cell, the door opened. He was not surprised when Darth Vader, cape flowing, entered and just plainly stood, ominously, after he had entered the doorway, allowing the cell door to hiss closed, behind him.  
  
Although Lando would be damned if he would give Vader the satisfaction of seeing fear come across his newly put on poker face, he suppressed the urge to scoot back into the wall he hoped that at least Vader's cape got stuck in the door when he left, if he was alive to see it..  
  
Lando was the first to talk. "What do you want?" Vader didn't answer and that made Lando uneasy, his hand almost ready to go to his throat on instinct, but still not wanting to give Vader the pleasure. Finally, satisfied, Vader spoke. "You are no longer of my concern." Lando was somewhat startled at the bluntness of this. "What do you mean?" he asked, confused. "You can now have all the time that you wish to apologize to Captain Solo, though he won't be able to hear you. You are to be a gift to Jabba the Hutt." With that, Vader left with the door immediately clanging shut behind him.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Cloud City was deserted and eerily quiet. Long gone were the various cloud cars that had zoomed past. Now night was upon them. The hallways were left with papers, strewn and trampled clothing, and even abandoned toys by a child.  
  
No one had to tell Luke Skywalker where they were headed. Vader's or father's.. his words came back to haunt him. *"There is no escape."*  
  
The last time he had been here, he had been wondering where Han was. When he got a good look at Leia aboard the Falcon, he just knew. They had tested it on him. On Tatooine, everyone knew of Jabba the Hutt, even off the planet, almost everyone knew of Jabba the Hutt.  
  
Some said he took the ones he despised to the Pit of Carkoon.. Running from Jabba the Hutt while collecting money to try to pay off his debt as fast as he could wasn't anyone for Han to live. But now he didn't have a life to live. But now.. frozen forever in a rock.  
  
For the first timec Luke regretted Han not leaving the rebellion as soon as he could. Luke silently promised himself. He would find some way to fix this and return to Master Yoda to complete his training. He would become a Jedi and never put anyone to risk like this again. If Vader was he father.. Luke shuddered. He felt absolutely sick all over again and his burnt wrist throbbed in phantom pain.  
  
Then, Vader and the storm troopers holding him and pointing guns into his back stopped at a door. Vader spoke. "Leave us."  
  
The doors opened and inside was the freezing chamber. A chill went down Luke's spine. "I assume you know what will happen to you?" Luke cringed involuntarily for Han. "Yes." Vader stared at his son for a moment. "The Emperor will be very pleased with you." "I will not turn. I will not help you." Vader almost ignored him and turned to stare down the boy. "You do not yet realize the power of the dark side." His son was shaken. Luke just needed time to think things through. Vader, what he had said.. Was he truly his- "It is your destiny."  
  
Re-opening the door Vader called in the storm troopers and they escorted his son, bound by his upper arms, behind his back. He stood still, his eyes could not meet Vader. He was too weak.. As the platform lowered and the icy pain and desperation of it all sunk in with a shattered breath. Darth Vader almost closed his eyes in conflict..  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Suddenly the door to Lando's holding cell hissed open to reveal a group of storm troopers, all with blasters trained on him. "Get up." one of their voices came through their helmet. Lando knew this wasn't going to be a pleasant trip.  
  
No one could have guessed what lay across the Dune Sea on such a miserable planet beyond the small tradings and towns. Overlooked by the higher powers of the galaxy, a cold shadow known to the planets inhabitants and a potential reputation booster for most smugglers and bounty hunters sat the grand 'palace' of Jabba the Hutt. A smoky texture was lightly strewn through the air as the various aliens and low-lives conversed. Jabba was in a jovial mood pulling on Oola's chain as she danced for him to Max Rebo's band and the vocals. Sy Snootles was singing accompanied by her close spike yellow haired Rodian friend named Greeta, and an exotic orange haired half- breed named Rystáll. Like some other more up-beat songs that were played, the large nozed Yuzzum, Joh Yowza would occasionally accompany the number by pushing out a note full scale from his vocal cords.  
  
Things had been going good in Jabba's little smuggling world, especially lately. The Empire and rebellion were a mere squabble in his rather small mind. But hutts were not to be fooled. That squabble created a nice veil for smuggling to continue and far be it that now, of all times, some one on this pathetic backwater planet would stand up to him. The Empire was indeed growing but what interest would they have with Tatooine? He was no match for them but as a gangster lord he had to have connections. Today, in fact, was actually a bit of a celebration. His new favorite decoration hung in agony, on his wall.  
  
Han Solo's frozen and sealed in carbonite was placed up for all to see, especially Jabba. Solo had had such a promising future too. He didn't care about anyone but himself and of course that damn wookie. Even with Chewbacca, he was a loner a heart, the Hutt liked to believe.  
  
The very thing that had made him a good smuggler had eventually begun affecting his performance. He owed money for that cargo he had dumped to avoid being caught by a star ship and payments towards his debt began dwindling.  
  
Word even had it that Solo had helped in the rebellion! Surely the boy was not that stupid. He had endangered the business and fallen behind. Jabba was a hutt with standards in his business to set, in a way Solo had double- crossed him. So instead of paying with cold hard credits, his recent half- empty promises for them, he had paid with himself in the end.  
  
But it was a pity to lose such a promising young man.. maybe after a deserving sentence.. he could be reformed? But for now the music was loud, the party was illustrious and nothing could be better until that wookie was caught or- *CLANG!!*  
  
The music stopped abruptly and all was silent as a bounty hunter entered the throne room. The crowd slightly parted as Boba Fett walked up to Jabba's flat platform/throne pushing a man in wrist binders by the left arm, who was one step to the right and in front of him while Fett held a blaster to his back.  
  
Jabba then spoke in Huttenese. ("What is the meaning of this?")  
  
It was rare to hear Fett talk but his voice sounding almost mechainical through his helmet said "I have brought you Lando Calrissian. He is a, or was, a friend of Captain Solo, until he betrayed him."  
  
Suddenly the palace erupted in laughter along with Salacious Crumb's cackle. Through the midst of itc Jabba continued to speak. ("So, this is who I have to thank.")  
  
Fett just slightly bristled at the joke as the Hutt had yet to thank him for all his service and Lando stared Jabba down in his globule's face while inside, he was erroding with shame. Jabba then dismissed Fett. ("You continue to give me best, one thousand credits extra; I like this one.") Then he waved the bounty hunter off to Bib Fortuna to receive payment.  
  
Lando just stood there as two Gammorean gaurds were then called in to take him to his next cell. *At least it wouldn't be different from the past few days.* Lando recoiled as cold, almost slimy hands gripped both his arms and started to escort him away. And Han put up with creatures like this for how long? It was too late for sorry now; Lando would have to take matters into his own hands, but how? Oh, what the hell had he done? Jabba watched as Solo's former friend was taken away. He would have to keep him in mind.. He had told the boy time again that his only true friends lied within his palace.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
As the cell door slammed shut on Lando Calrissian, he turned around banged it once with his fist in frustration. It was certainly too dark to see, and only minimal light infiltrated through the tiny squared window, with bars, on the door. The placed reeked of decades of mold. *At least I hope that's mold..*  
  
Putting his head down, Lando didn't see the form coming up behind him, or was even aware of its presence until it sneakily poked him on his shoulder.  
  
Lando quickly spun around on his heel, and punched whatever it was in what he assumed to be its gut area. "UAH!" was the sound emitted loudly and surprised, followed by foreign and vibrant cursing. "Ay ke tohl vis secta et eunga!!!"  
  
Lando just stared as a pair luminous yellow eyes, seemingly attached to two stalks by the way they were up in the air, lit up, slitted downwards in severe peevment. Then, the creature spoke in Basic. "What was that for!?"  
  
"You surprised me." Lando stated dryly.  
  
"Fool, you act that way around everyone or anything that surprises you around here and you will be dead before..!" he stopped his ranting advice. "Never mind that." What sounded like a he, said quickly. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Annoyance came from Lando's voice. "Isn't it obvious!? I" The creature sighed but was persistent.  
  
"I mean what did you do?" Lando couldn't believe this. Out of all the nosy.. fine. He'd humor the thing.  
  
"I'm a gift." Lando spat out, exaggerative, throwing his hands grandly into the air.  
  
"Some gift.." the creature said sardonically.  
  
The scuffing of his fine black shoes could be heard as Lando whipped around, pointing his finger towards the alien. "Hey, watch it." He said. Then he tried to make conversation with the.. well whatever he was.. It was dark! "So.. what's your name?"  
  
"Steve." The creature replied, to his surprise.  
  
"Steve?" he asked, incredulously.  
  
The creature's bulbous eyes slanted again, just like in holovid animation, and Lando couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.  
  
"It's exotic." the alien stated almost defensively. "When is the last time you heard someone with a great name such as Steve? What's that I hear? Never?"  
  
Then mumbling was heard. "There's a good reason for that.."  
  
"What??"  
  
"Nothing. Oh and my name is Lando; Lando Calrissian." Lando sighed.  
  
"Well, Lando Calrissian.. Perhaps we could reach a deal.."  
  
Lando was wary of this game. But maybe the alien could help him get out of here.. Or help Han? He would watch it this time. There was only one way to find out.. "What kind of deal..?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I've tried my best to take my story away from movie quotes and the plot of The Empire Strikes Back, and I hope I've succeeded at least somewhat. If you decide to review, please be honest in what you think; It's the only way I'll learn. :)  
  
You know where you can reach me. Once more, thank you for reading and I'll hopefully see you in Chapter IV. 


	5. Chapter IV

(Cough) I'm just going to get through with this, god awful or not. So ha! So do your worst, if you dare. _________________________ "Son of Mine"  
  
Steve suddenly sounded hushed as if someone could be listening right by the door at any moment. Lando strained to hear him.  
  
"How do you like it so far in Jabba's palace?"  
  
Lando was exasperated. "What is this?"  
  
"Well what I was thinking is perhaps we could.. I don't know.. leave?"  
  
"What are you getting at?"  
  
Steve spoke in a harsh whisper. "I mean to break out, you fool!"  
  
Lando raised both eyebrows at this appealing remark. "You're crazy! Just how do you plan on us pulling that one off?"  
  
With that the creature's eyes seemed to blink out and then re-open. "I don't have to help you, you know. Why don't you just sit here and think about my offer for a while."  
  
"Look I'm sorry. But I need to get my friend out of here.."  
  
"Friend? Perhaps it is possible.. Who are they? Maybe I have heard."  
  
"His name's Solo."  
  
"SOLO? Captain Solo as in Jabba's new wall ornament?" Lando flinched in the darkness. "Yeah, that's him."  
  
"Now you are the crazy one."  
  
"Then break out by yourself."  
  
Steve thought and then spoke his answer. "Perhaps we may be able to work something out together.. Deals can be altered."  
  
After a moment of silence, the alien began to place the pieces.  
  
"If we are to do this, we are going to do this my way."  
  
"As long as your way doesn't get us killed fine by me."  
  
Steve contemplated how to begin his proposition. "Word had come in a few days ago that Captain Solo had aided the rebels. You are his friend; Do you know of the rebellion?"  
  
"More trouble than it's worth.." This was going to be tricky. "Do you side with the rebellion or the Empire?"  
  
"Look I--"  
  
Steve just stared waiting patiently for an answer.  
  
"I don't have much taste for the Empire and the rebels are going to get themselves killed if you ask me. But I owe them a debt.."  
  
Before Steve could speak, Lando interrupted" Why do you need my help?"  
  
"I too have a friend in the palace, although not frozen. It was not his fault he is forced into hiding. A few years  
  
ago he lived on a peaceful planet name Ithor.  
  
"Ithor? Like the Ithorian crops that used to be sold-"  
  
"Yes the ones that used to be sold in the finer markets a few years ago. The planet used to grow it's own food and their crops sold was their main source of income among other jobs. When the Empire came they were unprepared; males, females, and children alike were interrogated for the planet's secrets of agriculture. The Empire has all the credits the galaxy could ever need!"  
  
Lando spoke softer. "What happened to your friend..?" The alien continued off in to his own pitiful thoughts to the first person he had seen is so very long.  
  
"His name was Momaw; Momaw Nadon. As head of agricultural affairs on his planet he knew everything. As the threats of the Empire increased they came to him and told him exactly what they would do to the planet if they did not hand over their secrets."  
  
"What were they planning? And why bother with Ithor if they have so much wealth?"  
  
"Does it look as if I, if he knew these things!? But they did say that Ithor was too independent from the Empire  
  
for its own good."  
  
"But that doesn't make any sense."  
  
"Probably just an excuse for the Empire to strangle the life out of another planet. But in hopes that the Empire would leave his peaceful planet and they could avoid their fate--"  
  
"So what happened??"  
  
"As the storm troopers started to arrive with their weapons Momaw received a visit from Grand Moff Tarkin."  
  
As the name was spat, Lando raised his head in surprise.  
  
"He assured the planet's destruction as his word against the peaceful Ithorians. Momaw told.. They did leave but before they did Tarkin was there to wave it in his face. Word had spread of Momaw's.. betrayal and as a final act the Empire framed him in his own attempt to save his planet by making the news known worldwide. He was exiled from the planet he loved and eventually the Empire put the planet out of the agricultural business. With nowhere to go he came to one of the most remote locations on the outer rim to aid against the Empire. He said if it was an expert at lying to a planet that had done nothing, then they would have no problem deceiving all of every system they taint."  
  
Lando remained silent.  
  
"He has joined the rebel alliance and works underground for the rebels, here specifically. He gives me all the current news around the palace as Jabba's head chef. Before Fett left, my friend, while serving Jabba his food had overheard Jabba talking to Bib Fortuna.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Jabba's right hand Twi'lek. Anyways Jabba has plans for Solo."  
  
"Plans? What kind of plans?"  
  
Steve spoke quietly again. "Something about reforming his talents in to smuggling again."  
  
"But Han wouldn't do that. He's.. involved now. What does he expect, anyway?? A hearty handshake for being frozen and encased alive!?" "Hush! Not so loud. You said you're his friend right?"  
  
"Well I was.."  
  
"You can get on Jabba's good side, get him to lower his guard. If you could pretend to betray--  
  
"Count me out, I won't do this to Han."  
  
"You'll be helping him. If you can get Jabba to think that you're on his side and betraying Solo to persuade him to be Jabba's number one smuggler again then you'll both be on his good side. With me and Momaw as your information source we can all help each other escape while the filthy worm is wallowing in wealth and victory! Fatso always throws the most extravagant parties and just about anyone can walk in, or out with all the drunks and teases and bands and-"  
  
"And just where do you think we go from there?" Lando asked sarcastically.  
  
"The alliance."  
  
Lando was in deep thought.  
  
"Wait just one minute. You can't even get out of this cell. How are you ever going to help me do a damn thing?" "I didn't tell you? I'm in charge of maintenance. Any more ridiculous questions?" A frustrated grumble was heard. "Yeah. How am I supposed to convince Jabba of anything when I'm stuck in here?" "Jabba almost always brings out his new prisoners at parties for a good laugh. As Solo's  
  
ex-friend, yes? You're almost guaranteed it."  
  
_________________________  
  
Leia laid on the cold metal bench that served double as a bed on her cell wall, very un-content. This was too much like her old cell on the Death Star. But Leia was far from the trembling girl suffering from flashbacks of her past confinement, which those idiot storm drones might assume. She was rather annoyed. Just who the hell does this emperor think he is? Who died and made him ruler of all known galaxies? Who _allowed_ him to do it!?  
  
Han was gone; nothing she could do about that until she got out of here. During her period of thought, she wondered about everyone. Was Artoo still giving them more than they asked for? Did Threepio short-circuit from panic yet? Was Chewie alright? She hoped those relentless stuns didn't hurt him too much.. And Lando.. whose ever side he was even on..  
  
It had, from the time she attempted to measure, probably about two days since their capture. The one thing that had worried her was she had felt the ship dock in the days before. And what about Luke? What could Vader possibly want? Ever since the Battle of Yavin it seemed he had not left her friend alone. Was it revenge for the Death Star? She just didn't know  
  
*Things will get better, they always do.. I'll find Luke, myself, if I have to, and we'll find Han.* She wasn't alone. They were three friends that could practically be family. Han was hers and Luke.. How exactly did Luke fit in all of this? He was one of Han's best friends but had been one of hers as well. Somehow the romantic interest had died down and he had been one of the princess's closest allies. She worried for all three of them.  
  
What would it be like to be frozen in carbonite? Is your mind adrift? If you're in hibernation do you dream of past events everyone you know? Does Han dream of me..?* Leia frowned. *Do you even dream at all?*  
  
She stopped, something was tugging at her mind. Just as it had when flying away from Cloud City.. *Luke?* Leia sat up. She felt uneasy and cold. This didn't make any sense. She felt just like she did when Han was.. *How could I be so stupid!?* And how could she not remember? Not just frozen but tested for, she froze. *"Leia!!"* Leia whispered the word unconsciously to her self. "Luke.."  
  
_________________________  
  
No time to breathe, only time for a chilling pain unlike any other that had seized his chest and throat, and then, immediate darkness. Almost two days after the carbon freezing process Luke Skywalker's mind started to drift. In his world everything was as barren as the wastelands on Tatooine. *Something's not right..* As he turned around to look at his surroundings his foot caught on something, causing him to stumble.  
  
*Or so I think.. This isn't real.. I must be dreaming.* But as many hysterics had claimed, it felt so real.. He slowly bent down and picked up the object on which his foot had caught and stared at the yellow and black checkered pattern. *Biggs' helmet..* It was the one he had wore on the Death Star run. *The last time I ever saw him.* Luke gently placed it down in the sand. His only mistake after standing up and turning around. There he saw the long-gone, charred skeletons of his foster aunt and uncle still tipped upset in their chairs. He looked closer and saw a footprint in the sand that hadn't been there before. *Storm troopers.* Shoving the anger down, he quickly turned around and saw a dark brown patch half sunken in the sand. He walked over cautiously and bent down, brushing his hand over the coarse material. * It's a robe, just like Ben's..* He looked ahead and then dropped to his knees. There were more robes but on many more bodies. It was like a lost battle scene of war. Then Luke suddenly realized who these people were. *The Jedi..*  
  
He felt no life at all from the dead as he started to walk among them. All of the youngest had braids all behind their right ears. They looked as if they had all been trying to defend one of their adult partners or vice versa. Some of them were very young. Apart from all the rest, laid in a row, were eleven individual robes with no bodies occupying them, as if on display. Discarded from all the rest was another empty robe and had what Luke recognized as Ben's lightsaber resting on top.  
  
There was something, something about those eleven. The way they were laid out, he had expected an even number to-  
  
"The troll escaped." Luke spun around, stumbling to move in the thick sand up to his booted ankles. "You.." he half whispered, trying in vain to back away. "My son.." The dream Vader grabbed Luke's hand as the son jerked it away, something lubricating the appendage *Blood..* he shook. It now coated his left hand as it did the dream Vader's glove. *Their blood..* Luke tried to back away but he tripped over something black that stared right back at him. Looking back, he saw his broken face with the cold blue eyes in Vader's helmet. This couldn't happen! The rebellion needed him, he needed to see the rebellion! He needed to help his friends, help Han! The darkness came at him *You will forget in time, forget all the pitiful things that would just as soon turn on you..* The dream Vader spoke up. Another voice, deep and ominous reached out and seized hold of his mind. "The emperor is your master now; It is your destiny.."  
  
He cried out the only way he knew how, to the only person that had never let him fall. *"Leia!!!"*  
  
_________________________  
  
"No, no! You can't do this! Artoo, Chewbacca! Heeelp!" C-3P0 wailed as he was drug from his cell. He had been turned back on after maintenance workers had re-done both his legs, despite the fact that only one was disengaged.  
  
Lord Vader had said to give the pathetic being some dignity" Now instead of one gold and a silver, C-3P0 now had matching set of gold legs. Unfortunately, now he was being taken for a memory wipe. Outside of his own cell, for the same reason, R2-D2 was watching his friend, held in place by remote signal to his restraining bolt. He also just happened to be beeping as well as screeching oily dismantlement.  
  
What no one saw was a small being around the corner that was fiddling with a computer terminal and tapping into the cell door locks. As a newly freed and rather peeved wookie stalked towards the two storm troopers from behind, they didn't turn around until it was too late. "I thought we put him in wrist and ankle binders!!"  
  
"We did!"  
  
Before they could fire off one shot, Chewbacca swiped them both against the wall with a mighty blow. Threepio, who was released in fear before the troopers were knocked unconscious, was joyous. "Chewbacca! I knew you were more than a smelly oaf!" Chewie let out a small warning growl as he quickly picked up both of the storm troopers' blasters that were sent flying along with them. The fallen troopers didn't get up until a few short minutes later, but it was with blasters pointed at both their heads. Not taking his eyes off of them, Chewbacca grabbed the one's remote and switched off Artoo's restraining bolt. Threepio, coming to his senses, was in shock. "How did you, of all beings, manage to escape and get your binders off?" Chewbacca leaned his head back and growled an affirmative towards the opposite corner. Out rolled the red droid R5-D4.  
  
Artoo whistled in recognition and wheeled up to circle around his long forgotten pal. He hadn't forgotten what he had done for them. Chewie kept his blaster on the two storm troopers and let out a series of grunts. The troopers looked at each other confused as the wookie was obviously addressing them. The one on the left looked towards Threepio. "What'd he say?"  
  
"I believe he said 'Call up your buddies and call off the memory wipe.'"  
  
The one storm trooper laughed. He had fallen against the wall with his hand more towards his side and was waiting for an opportunity to try and turn on his com-link. "Well I don't make deals with traitors to the Empire."  
  
The second storm trooper spoke up. "That's right; once those droids don't show up you'll-" Chewbacca saw the first storm trooper's hand reaching almost inconspicuously for his com- link. In a split second he had fired on stun and re-aimed the weapon at the other storm trooper's head, as he watched his partner slump to the side. Chewie growled again. C-3P0 didn't need to be asked this time. "He says that wookies are known to-"  
  
"Alright, alright.. I've heard the saying.." As he mumbled under his breath a voice was heard coming from a small white object. "ST54, what's happening?" The storm trooper slowly picked up his com-link staring carefully at the towering wookie. "Nothing.. there uh, was a malfunction in the two droids--"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Seems they were," *Quick think of something..* "Damaged, are having problems operating and.. shorting out. The memory wipe'll have to be delayed so I can get these two checked out. I'll take them down with KT31 to maintenance tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow!? We have to-"  
  
"Look, we're busy enough as it is. It's not like they're going anywhere."  
  
"It's your throat, but I'll reschedule. Carry on."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Chewbacca quickly grabbed the com-link and shut it off, firing a stun blast right after.  
  
The door to his old cell closed with the two unconscious storm troopers, their busted com-links, the newly broken restraining bolt remote, and the useless, laser-cut binders inside.  
  
Chewie then looked at his pile of stolen Imperial goods that consisted of two blasters, and two tool belts. Believing it was unwise to waste the equipment, but unwise to give anything such as a plaster to C-3P0, he wore two of the utility belts around his waste and put the second blaster in one of R2's compartments. He then began work on removing the droids' restraining bolts. R2-D2 still chattered at R5-D4 until C-3P0 spoke up. "Artoo Detoo, did you just see what happened?? We could have been found out or worse! And just who is that?" he indicated to R5. Artoo just whistled a sound that was the equivalent of rolling eyes and beeped the re-telling of what had occurred on Tatooine. "But then how did he manage to get-" More beeping interrupted him.  
  
"Oh I see now. When the storm troopers came to Tatooine looking for us.. Master Luke said they had raided the jawas! They must have taken R5, too! But do you really mean to tell me that he was looking for prisoners of the rebellion and just happened to find Chewbacca?"  
  
This time, it was Arfive who beeped an affirmative and some more of the story. "Oh so you cut through Chewbacca's binders and accessed the main computer to help free him, to free us, to free the princess!" Threepio shouted with excitement. Arfive just stared blankly, beeped a meaning of "Yeah, something like that." and then rolled off. Threepio shouted after him. "Wait you bucket of bolts! You have to tell us where Princess Leia is-" Chewbacca clamped his paw over the shouting mouth and shifted Threepio's head to R5, who was already searching the computer terminal for that answer.  
  
_________________________  
  
A mixture of smoke, laughter, and music filled the air at Jabba's palace and the main entertainment was not the Max Rebo band, Sy Snootles and the other back-up singers, or even Oola, but it was Salacious Crumb. Usually never giving up his cushioned spot his at Jabba's side, the Kowakian lizard monkey had decided to really earn some of the finer and give his boss, everyone else included, a good laugh.  
  
"Get off! Ouch! He bit me!" Lando Calrissian swatted uselessly at the cackling, soon-to-be-target- practice creature if he ever got out of this, that was perched on the back of his neck and occasionally clasping his clammy little hands over Lando's eyes. Even the band stopped playing and laughed along with Sy Snootles and the various other aliens. This was the first time Lando had ever envied anything encased in carbonite. It seemed almost everyone was laughing. While Rystáll and Greeta just sighed at the simple antics, Oola was the only one besides her 'friends' not laughing.  
  
"Ho jutta." (Enough of this.)  
  
Jabba was indeed amused as Salacious Crumb clambered off of Lando and back to his master's side, next to the throne. He then proceeded to cackle wildly. The laughter of everyone started to die down to reminiscent snickers as Jabba spoke. "(Welcome, welcome most honorable guests.)"  
  
At this everyone laughed.  
  
"(Today or this night, rather; we celebrate. No one dares cross a hutt and just a few days ago I had received an example.)"  
  
The hutt grandly swayed his stubby arm towards the direction of a wall.  
  
"(Now I know many of you have seen my newest.. party favor-)" Lando flinched.  
  
"(But many of you here who came tonight have not. I gave Captain Solo more than most any smuggler. Truly on his way to making smuggling an art, our boy got off track.)" Murmurs swam throughout the crowd as some wondered exactly what the overgrown slug was talking about. There was a deep red curtain hanging over the wall Jabba had motioned to draping down to the floor. Was Solo hiding behind there?  
  
"(I have recently recieved confirmation that Solo was indeed trying to pay off his debt. Unfortunately, for him rather, smuggling is smuggling and business is business. Half way in to hiding he was going to 'someday' pay me off and-- Do you know what he was dong all this time? He was aiding the rebellion!)" The majority of the drunken lowlife burst in to obnoxious laughter, and some continued to whisper with the others at this, as ale continued to circulate throughout the crowd.  
  
"(Now I ask you, would you tolerate this?)" Cheers came.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"(Do we desert each other!?)"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Bib Fortuna knew how to take a cue and he smoothly snatched the edge of the curtain and pulled it down to the floor. There hung Han Solo encased in a carbonite slab, reaching out in agony to what their minds could only imagine. A few gasps could be heard through the uproar of surprise.  
  
"(Does this look pleasant!?)"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"(Can we let Captain Solo drift away from the good life? The one filled with riches, of where we are each a vital link in the chain of luxury!?)"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Bib Fortuna smiled a jagged toothed grin. *Jabba so greedy..*  
  
"(Then I say we help our friend reform!!)"  
  
Suddenly a voice burst out before anyone could reply.  
  
"And I'm just the one to help you do it!!"  
  
All eyes and eyebrows of anything that had them rose to Lando Calrissian.  
  
All eyes were on Lando Calrissian as he felt himself break out a nervous sweat. Silence erupted throughout the palace but it was only to last a few seconds as a small cackle was heard from Salacious Crumb. "Aeh he he he.." Then the same silence roared into laughter.  
  
*Not this again..* Lando was on a mission of unusual sorts but he was quickly tiring of this laughter. *Maybe if I..*  
  
"Alright that's ENOUGH!!" Lando's raging voice was not enough to cut through the uproar but it did catch quite a few attentions, particularly Jabba's. "(Oh ho! Getting frustrated, my boy?)"  
  
Boldly, Lando spoke. "Yeah, I am." The crowd started to quiet down at this.  
  
"(Oh and I even see we understand Huttenese.)" Jabba said surprised and unconcerned, at his newest prisoner's amusing outburst, but not willing to let him get away with it too far.  
  
*At least Han taught me that much.* "Yeah, I understand it. And I uh.. I've done some smuggling in my day and hearing your plan, it seems to me.." his voice dipped down casually and knowingly for effect. "You're going about things all wrong." The hutt's eyes lit up. "(Why do you concern yourself with Solo?)"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?.." *Think, think!*  
  
"He.. had my ship."  
  
"(Ah, the Millennium Falcon. Quite a ship indeed, served him wel.)"  
  
"Served me well too. That is until he stole it from me."  
  
"(Stole? Solo, a thief? I always knew the boy had potential! Tell me about this.. theft.)"  
  
*Uhh..*  
  
"He cheated in sabaac. He couldn't keep his eyes off the prize." Jabba seemed rather annoyed.  
  
"(You lost the ship to Solo.)"  
  
However you want to put it, point is it was mine.  
  
"(Prisoners do not need concern themselves ships.)"  
  
"Who says I'll be a prisoner forever? Look, I can help you." Jabba was tiring of this prisoner's fast  
  
"(You fool yourself. Guards..)"  
  
The gammorean guards started to close in on him.  
  
"Wait! Han won't listen to you!!"  
  
"(And why is that?)"  
  
"Before he was frozen, he was tortured; tortured by Vader himself. Even after that he was still fighting. What makes you think he'll ever listen to you!?"  
  
"(What makes you think that you could possibly help me!?)"  
  
The guards had a firm hold on him now. "I know his weakness! I betrayed that scum sucker once and I would gladly do it again!"  
  
Jabba motioned for the guards to stop dragging Lando away but they held on tight, one on each arm, drooling in confusion at their master.  
  
"(What is this weakness?)"  
  
"Look, he doesn't trust you at all but I was once his friend for a long time. I can easily lie. Before you took him he had a.. girl of his own."  
  
This astonished Jabba. The lone Soloman in love? No, women just got in the way..  
  
"(What do you mean a girl?)"  
  
*Forgive me buddy, but how else are you ever going to see anyone, including Leia, again?*  
  
You know, a girlfriend. The man's in love not that you would know much about-"  
  
"(What's your point!?)" The large hutt was tiring of this game.  
  
"Like I said, he'll never trust you again. But I've only recently double- crossed him. He has friends now Jabba, decent friends. All this clouds his mind. He can be tricked again, just watch. All I have to do is put a whole new light on my involvement in his return home and earn his trust one more time. With that I can easily stretch the truth about his.. accomplices to break his spirit."  
  
Jabba got the hint.  
  
"Once a loner, always a loner. Even the wookie can be taken care of if he ever dares to show his face around here again. Him and anyone else who'd show up. It'd already be too late anyways."  
  
"(What's in all this for you?)"  
  
"The Falcon is gone, but maybe if you were to set me free..? No catches, just toss me out that palace door and we'll never meet again. Do we have a, no do I have to perform for you, illustrious one?"  
  
"(Guards take him back to his cell.)"  
  
"Jabba I-"  
  
"(Save it, we may just see if it works sunrise. If not.. you've heard of the Pit of Carkoon.)"  
  
*You better be serious about this idea Steve.*  
  
_________________________  
  
Leia wretched over in an explosion of feelings coursing through her, as she tried to concentrate on Luke. An agony of horror harpooned with a heart- crushing emotion coursed through her. She didn't understand. *Why... why is this happening!? The Force? Is that what he talks about all the time? That has to be it. Connects all living beings huh?*  
  
Then incredible guilt, anger, and self-disgust came. She realized these feeling weren't hers. It had to be Luke. What were they doing to him?? What was Vader doing? *STOP IT!*  
  
She couldn't take it. *I'm the one who drug everyone in the rebellion, leave... him.. be! You hear me Vader!? Stay the hell out of all of our lives! Give me Han, let Luke go and just leave us ALL... be..* She slumped of the bench and on to the floor just as the door slid open.  
  
"Princess Leia! We've come to rescue you; I would like you to meet-"  
  
Faster than anyone could've imagined, Leia careened out of the open door way, a firm hold on C-3P0's arm. She hustled past everyone dragging him stumbling into a run, away. She yelled a quick hello and thanks to Threepio along the way. *Which way, which way?* The two astromech droids whistled a squeal of surprise.  
  
"(What happened to--)"  
  
Arfive didn't get to finish as R2-D2 interrupted. "(Come on!")  
  
Suddenly they felt a shift in the ship and Leia, by this time almost to the corner of the long corridor where Chewie was keeping watch, stopped and released the golden droid's arm.  
  
She turned around in surprise. The ship was starting to dock.  
  
_________________________  
  
Lord Vader patiently awaited landing. *Soon, my son..* He stood by the slab of carbonite. The expression of pain couldn't be kept off the boy's face as the freezing substance had covered him. He looked like Solo. *Almost screaming.* he mused. Sometimes it took unwanted pain for one to realize the truth. Flesh searing molten lava had been needed for him to see the true Obi-Wan, as it would take bone chilling cold for his son to realize his destiny. His face barely softened behind the mask as he felt another pang of emotion from the boy.  
  
Was he in pain? Was it a nightmare? He crouched by his son's slab on the floor and rubbed a glove hand just slightly once over his cheek. *Soon everything will be alright my son. You were meant for greatness.* It was a pity he had to loose a hand as well as a lightsaber. The weapon had been his. He had wanted him to have it.  
  
Had Obi-Wan kept it all these years and fulfilled his wish of his heir one day having..? Yes, he had. *As a taunt. Just another collection of his thievery. Lives, my weapon, my trust, and my son.* They were docking now and soon everything would be alright. Vader rose and stiffened again as the black liquid ice threaded its coarse strands through his heart.  
  
"You will serve the emperor well."  
  
*"For a while.. We don't have to. You and I can-"*  
  
A cold voice mentally slapped him, interrupting his pensive memories, perhaps something deep embedded in his conscience.  
  
//*"Allegiance! Anakin is dead."  
  
"Of course.. my master."  
  
You now.. Vader, belong to me.."*//  
  
The memory of those words always came back.  
  
Yes, his son would be a fine asset indeed.  
  
_________________________  
  
Infinitely surprised, Leia jogged the rest of the length of the corridor up to Chewie. Giving her a big arm-squishing hug, he lifted her about an inch off the ground. She smiled a bit, content for a moment for the first time in days. "Hey Chewie.. good to see you too."  
  
She then turned back to Threepio and looked down, really noticing R5-D4 for the first time. She bent down a bit and asked actually with a half smile on her face. "And who are you?"  
  
The little red droid whistled softly and probably would've blushed if he could. He then rolled shyly behind Artoo. Threepio spoke up. "This is R5-D4. He locked into the computer terminal, freed Chewbacca, and then Chewbacca freed us, and then we freed you!" he stated a little too excited.  
  
"Threepio?"  
  
"Yes Mistress Leia?"  
  
"Calm down." She smiled.  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
Leia then looked at Chewie and seemed suddenly more disturbed like she had been, running up the corridor.  
  
"Chewie, we have to get Luke out of here."  
  
_________________________  
  
Vader felt it. The final descent had finished. *This Death Star will accomplish more than the first..*  
  
_________________________  
  
*Pompous overgrown slug.. I should poison you as I work.* In the kitchen of Jabba's palace worked an alien. Clad in a birch colored cloak, the creature had the appearance of an upright snail without the shell and not a single thing such as hair or antennae sprouted on his dull yellowish-green head. Speaking of his head, it just happened to curve at his flat neck and his body like the shape of an 's'. Nicknamed Hammerhead, the Ithorian looked the part with two large, dark brown eyes on either side of his head, slitted in sadness.  
  
Momaw Nadon knew he would never poison the large hutt, his species was too peaceful, him too timid and fearful. He instead brought the food on a tarnished silver platter out to Jabba.  
  
"Ahhh.." was his only reply as the picked up the food with a slimy, meaty hand and stuffed it, still screaming, into his mouth.  
  
Momaw turned away slightly in disgust as Jabba finished the rest of his meal and slouched back further on his platform throne, waving his hand in a dismissal gesture. Nadon took the platter and then fell flat onto the grimy floor. There, towering above him, stood the grinning form of Bib Fortuna. *Not today.. don't start it.. just go back in the kitchen..*  
  
Slowly, he got up picking up the platter as he went just staring at the twi'lek. He then turned and swept back into the kitchen. Later that night, he had the food prepared for all the prisoners and it wasn't much. The last cell he visited, he didn't slip it through the bars on the door, he opened the door and spoke quietly to the skhaudbon who was in there, closing the door behind him. Momaw held his glow rod out and emitted a series of quiet noises.  
  
"(Steve?)"  
  
There he spotted his friend conversing with a human he had never seen before.  
  
"(Is this the one for whom we've been waiting?)"  
  
Steve spoke. "Meet Lando Calrissian, he's the one who'll be helping us."  
  
Lando spoke. "Yeah, hi."  
  
Steve then said "This is Momaw, the one I was telling you about."  
  
Momaw could tell the human was miserable with the whole ordeal.  
  
"(Look, I brought some food.)"  
  
Lando raised an eyebrow at the dirty tray. "You sure about that? I mean.. thank you."  
  
Momaw sighed. "(The plan starts tomorrow; here's what'll happen..)"  
  
_________________________  
  
*What the..? Oh no.. Stand still, no fear. It's him.*  
  
Clanking footfalls could be heard a split second before the ominous, heavy machine-aided breathing of Darth Vader. Storm troopers were aligned in perfect rows on either side of where his shuttle had landed.  
  
Moff Jerjerrod stood perfectly still as the Dark Lord of the Sith slowly stalked off his ramp and across the highly polished black floor of the second Death Star.  
  
"Lord Vader, This is an unexpected pleasure. We are honored by your presence." They started to walk down the storm trooper-created path.  
  
"You may dispense with the pleasantries, Commander. I'm here to put you back on schedule."  
  
"I assure you Lord Vader, my men are working as fast as they can."  
  
"Perhaps I can find new ways to motivate them." Vader remained nonchalant to the Death Star commander's plight.  
  
Jerjerrod risked it and turned to face him. "I tell you, this station will be operational as planned."  
  
"The emperor does not share your optimistic appraisal of the situation."  
  
"But he asks the impossible." More quietly Jerjerrod stressed his point. "I need more men."  
  
"Then perhaps you can tell him when he arrives."  
  
Jejerrod's heart froze and his face paled. "The emperor is coming here?" They stopped in place.  
  
"That is correct, Commander; and he is most displeased with your apparent lack of progress."  
  
He tried to suck it up. "Then we shall double our efforts."  
  
"I hope so Commander, for your sake. The emperor is not as forgiving as I am.  
  
Vader dismissed the commander and motioned for a group of Imperial guards.  
  
Quietly, the storm troopers milled about theories in their heads as the guards entered "Executer". What were they retrieving? Many were stunned and were almost tempted to step back as a rectangular object was carried from the ship with one blood red guard on each side.  
  
It appeared to be a young human male incased in carbonite! Could they actually do that?  
  
_________________________  
  
Deep inside of Vader's ship humungous, spacious ship, the five heroes stood quietly. C-3P0 was as jittery as ever. "Well this is wonderful, what are we to do now!?"  
  
Leia, who was in thought, spoke up.  
  
"Vader'll come back for us soon. Artoo, Threepio, go back to your cells for now." C-3P0 was astounded.  
  
"Princess Leia! Surely-"  
  
"Trust me Threepio. It's all part of the plan."  
  
Reluctantly, the golden droid walked down the corridor with his counterpart. Leia half whispered and shouted after them. "And act like you've had memory wipes!" When both droids had been assisted with the closing of their cell doors by R5-D4, Leia turned back to her wookie friend.  
  
Chewbacca looked at her strangely. "Chewie, remember on the First Death Star when-"  
  
"Hey!! Who are you!?"  
  
Leia turned pale as she and Chewie were caught totally off guard by the stray storm trooper. Arfive froze half way down the corridor. Leia wanted to almost cry in frustration and Chewbacca wanted to rip off the head the trooper who had his blaster pointed at both of them.  
  
A quick voice came from the storm trooper's com-link. "1023, 1023 what's going on?"  
  
Carefully, never taking his eyes off the rebels, the storm trooper spoke into his com-link.  
  
"Nothing, false alarm."  
  
Chewbacca growled low and menacingly and stepped closer to Leia, who didn't feel like being too friendly to this stranger herself. "Well?.. What do you want?" she boldly demanded.  
  
The storm trooper spoke.  
  
"Princess Leia?"  
  
Leia was startled for a second and spoke slowly and as low as Chewbacca's growl now that it was clear this storm trooper wasn't going to do his job. What reason? She didn't care.  
  
"Out of my way."  
  
The trooper started to pace with them to the direction of R2 & Threepio's cells until Chewbacca stalked towards him, ready to rip him into silence.  
  
"Chewie, wait. What do you want?"  
  
"My name is Davin Felth, and I side with the rebellion."  
  
"Oh yeah, then what are you doing here?" she spat.  
  
"I work undercover." By the looks he was getting he was pretty sure his story was flying like a rock.  
  
Slowly rolling up the corridor, R5-D4 rested next to Princess Leia. Davin was amazed.  
  
"I joined shortly after your first capture. We had been on Tatooine looking for the stolen Death Star plans and we found droid parts. When we looked for them, they found the jawas that had apparently captured them. That little guy--" Davin didn't get a chance to finish as he pointed to Arfive. The little droid had remembered him and his fellow troopers and screeched wheeling behind Chewbacca.  
  
"Keep it down, will you?"  
  
Leia was tired, she just wanted this all to be over with.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"They killed the jawas. I never thought the Imperial fleet would be like this. They said nothing about murder. It was sick-- look, after that they didn't stop.. They found who the droids had been sold to."  
  
*Luke..*  
  
Now Leia was listening. "What happened?"  
  
"The officer commanded us to torch the place. The couple, I still remember them, they were middle aged, and they said they didn't know where the droids went. But jawas said there was another boy, the couple said there never was."  
  
Leia couldn't comprehend this. Chewbacca looked like he did before he started to choke Lando on Cloud City.  
  
"Well did your officer ever consider that might be all that boy has, or how much trouble that boy could get into after his only family was murdered!?"  
  
"No he didn't. I couldn't stop them.. so I'm trying to help stop the Empire now." It sounded sappy to his own ears.  
  
Leia nodded, wary of trusting this stranger.  
  
"Good then. You can help us. Chewie," she commanded, "Take his blaster." And the wookie did, pushing the soldier in front of him.  
  
"You understand." She said to him.  
  
Ignoring the trooper for now, she started to walk back the way they had come. "Come on Chewie, let's get that storm trooper armor that you got those belts from. Hope you don't mind playing prisoner again." She smiled to the little red droid trying to get him to come out from behind the towering wookie. "Come on, Arfive." 


	6. Chapter V

In honor of: S. Kaiba receiving his soul, Hope for the future of creativity, Singing the entire medley of West Side Story mindlessly on a bus, Just finishing this.. thing,  
  
____________________________  
  
Leia slowly walked out of the cell. Fully clad in storm trooper armor, she accepted a utility belt from Chewie.  
  
"Thanks, Chewie. Now remember, if we're to move at all, it'll be tonight. Go to your cell until then and we'll be back with these." She held up Davin's binders.  
  
"Keep the blaster incase anyone comes along.. and this extra com-link." Both her and Davin would have to be on patrol to remain inconspicuous.  
  
"Arfive, just go about your business, alright? Meet us back here at 1700 hours; That's when they're planning to unload the prisoners, right?"  
  
Davin nodded. Something just told Leia that this trooper was sincere. The little red droid beeped an affirmative. While on patrol she would find out where Luke was, see how she could help him, and if she did get her friend back.. then Han was next.  
  
____________________________  
  
  
  
Han Solo could still feel it; The phantom cold of carbonite, not just surrounding but plastered to his skin, that had encased him. He was still shaking and was disoriented from something that being frozen must have done to him. Han fought to push down the panic that he could no longer see and hoped that it was only a temporary effect of the carbonite. He could feel the filthy of Gammorean gaurds pushing him along with their bulging bellies of slime and he honestly didn't want to know where he was going unless it was home. Well, home being where ever the next make-shift rebel base would be. That and  
  
*Leia.*  
  
Jabba the Hutt had for once not invited most of the usual attendants of his palace this night. Sy Snootles and her back-up singers were out of the main throne room tonight as well as the Max Rebo band. Salacious Crumb had orders to not be jester. Everything was quiet as Han; unknown to him, entered Jabba's throne room. Only Bib Fortuna who stood respectively at the doorway, Oola who was condemned by chaining to the throne, Salacious Crumb, and about twelve choice low-lives were present. Han was blind but not deaf as he heard a low chuckle that turned into a full booming laugh.  
  
"Jabba.." he started.  
  
"(It's too late, Solo. I see you've all too easily forgotten everything that we've helped you accomplish.)"  
  
"I was trying to bring in a little more Jabba, for you know, interest. Things got in the way and I-"  
  
"(You were a good smuggler Solo, it is a shame for this incompetence. I gave you everything, paid your miserable hide much more than anyone ever could have and now I've seen how you repay my hospitality. Tell me, before you die, what really happened.)"  
  
Han knew that tone, had seen many receive it years ago.  
  
"I told you Jabba, I got side tracked. The Empire isn't so easy to-"  
  
"(I've heard enough of these excuses! I will take great pleasure in hanging your bones in the place of your carbonite slab.)"  
  
Han heard the excited ramblings and murmurs of only a few and his suspicions of only a small crowd were confirmed. He felt the gammorean guards take a tight hold and push pull on his upper arms, dragging his feet over a grate. Well, at least he knew where he was as he stood with their blasters were bruising his back. But first, Han had a few things he would like to tell that sickening worm fodder, himself.  
  
"And I, Jabba," he declared "Will take great pleasure in knowing that after you run out of food and attempt to eat Crumb over there, his bones will be the ones you choke on!" Han, afterwards, muttered under his breath. Definitely better insults out there, but let anyone in his place try to think of one.  
  
It took a while but Jabba's eyes genuinely widened in insult and the little lizard monkey's eyes widened in surprise as he skittered behind the throne.  
  
Jabba gladly went along with the plan as he added it to the pile of outrage that Solo had accumulated, slamming his fist on the button.  
  
Han felt himself begin plummet into the pit of the rancor, but suddenly a hand grabbed onto his. Lando Calrissian, who had been mixed in with the crowd, had grabbed his hand as planned and slowly pulled him up, grunting, and let Han pick himself up off the floor. Lando then performed.  
  
"Jabba, wait! You're losing a lot of money here! At least work him to repay you, before you eliminate him." Han had no idea where Lando came from and if he thought he had enough strength he would have tried to to slug him again.  
  
"(Fool, he would only run like the coward scum he's turned in to.)"  
  
Lando took a few thoughtful paces.  
  
"You could send a bounty hunter with him. Besides, he has no one to go to."  
  
Han turned quickly in the direction he thought Lando's voice was.  
  
"If you haven't noticed, _pal_, I have friends that I've never dreamed of double-crossing, no matter what's happened, and they've never double- crossed me!" In a regreaful tone, Lando went on softer.  
  
"That's just it, Buddy.. not anymore."  
  
____________________________  
  
  
  
There was no resting sleep. It was a bottomless state of unconsciousness that leaves you just as miserable and energy deprived as before. Luke Skywalker had faintly felt the outer layers of confinement being ate away until he laid still, molded into the bottom half of the carbonite slab. He tried to regain a sense of consciousness of all his body parts but it was hard through the haze of it all. Why wasn't his left hand..  
  
*Uggghhh*  
  
He didn't want to remember; not one detail before nor the end of it all. He felt sick, nauseous. Something not quite cold, but definitely disturbing, kept prodding at his mind, and if he had the strength he would have tried to roll away. Suddenly, he was looking out but his world was beyond blackness, nothing.  
  
*Am I..blind..? Where was he? As he paused to think, his ears caught on his father's breathing and he immediately tensed. The sound didn't come closer and Luke just lay still until he heard a voice. It was cold, stern, and mocking a friendly tone. "I've been expecting you young Skywalker.. I'm looking forward to completing your training."  
  
Luke suddenly felt a firm grasp on each of his arms that peeled him off from the slab. As he began to rise, the strange, yet chilling voice continued flatly.  
  
"You are feeling the effects of hibernation sickness. Do not worry, my young apprentice, the blindness is only temporary."  
  
No.. Yoda had warned him, Ben had warned him.. Everyone had said it was dangerous, everyone had given a reason.. Slowly, attempting to clear his mind, Luke softly spoke as firmly as he could manage.  
  
"You're wrong. I am not your apprentice."  
  
Suddenly, he felt his father's presence in the Force strengthen as his strength joined his master's, raising his son off his feet and up the stairs that led to the emperor's throne. Once hovering above the top platform, they set him on his feet and released him. The emperor grinned as he gave a small wave of his hand. Luke suddenly wobbled on his still stiff legs and caught himself on his hands, as he fell to his knees. Emperor Palpatine smiled as sudden fear of falling back at an unknown height and sheer frustration suppressed  
  
"I am afraid that it is you who is mistaken, my young apprentice. You see," he paused, "You are already kneeling before me."  
  
He gave Luke only time enough to rise to his feet. "  
  
Your friends are captured, or dead.. by now. I understand that you have been very active in the rebellion. If you could only see where you are."  
  
Luke held his tongue and his thoughts. All he needed to know was how to get out.  
  
  
  
____________________________  
  
  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? No, forget that! What the hell are you doing here?!"  
  
"It wasn't my choice."  
  
"Just like it wasn't your choice to betray me, huh old pal? Just like it wasn't your choice to almost get us all killed!?"  
  
"There were innocent people in Cloud City at stake, Han!"  
  
"It was your hide that was at stake! What did you come here to do, check up on me!?"  
  
"Vader sent me as a punishment for nothing! The Empire wouldn't stop until every ones' lives on my city were as miserable as those of your rebellion. I feared for my life as well, but I was the administrator and it was my job to do what was in the best interests of the people!"  
  
"Yeah, but what about your friends?"  
  
Lando was quiet for a moment, until his eyes squinted and his face twisted.  
  
"Damn it, Han, don't you think I thought of that?! A million times over, I've regretted it and don't tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing if the princess was at risk!"  
  
"And that's exactly right where you put her! Her and Chewie! Don't preach morals to me, you knew what Vader was capable of!"  
  
"He said that they would be left in the city under my supervision! You know I would've taken care of them!"  
  
Lando then flashed a forced sign to Jabba that indicated he would continue to carry out the plan.  
  
"And what about me? You knew he wouldn't go easy on me, or a wookie! You should've expected this. No.. I should have expected this from _you_! Fett wears wookie scalps slung over his shoulder! Not only Chewie too but what about Luke!? You destroy the lives of people you haven't even met!"  
  
"How was I supposed to know who Skywalker was!? I thought you would be let go after being used as bait. You and everyone else! I never knew things would go this far!"  
  
"What happened to Chewie and Leia!? Did you see Luke?"  
  
Jabba had been lost from the conversation long ago.  
  
"I had the guards rigged all along for safety precautions. I knew Vader was dangerous. Leia, Chewie and the droids tried to find you before-- Well we made it in time just to see Slave One take off. The storm troopers were shooting at us and didn't obey stun commands. They were gunned down Han.."  
  
"I don't believe you.." Han said through clenched teeth. Lando started to try to stitch something together.  
  
"Vader was furious. I told you that rebellion was dangerous Han. He was still angry at Skywalker for what ever he had done. He's not around either.."  
  
"Take it back," growled Han. "I never thought you could lie so low. Vader just has them."  
  
"The storm troopers killed them, Han. You and I were sent here and Skywalker never made it out alive. Droids are easy to blast into tiny pieces, You and I've seen it countless times at Mos Eisley. The golden one didn't even have any legs!"  
  
"You make me sick.."  
  
"Listen to me here, I'm sorry.."  
  
"You lie!"  
  
Lando gulped.  
  
"She said she loved you.."  
  
Han had been gauging in on that voice and took a flying lunge at the spot where Lando's voice had been coming from, toppling them both over as he landed a punch wherever he could. Quickly, the gammorean guards re-gained control of his arms and pulled him up, standing, and off Lando.  
  
"This place is all that's left Han.." Lando ended.  
  
Jabba spoke up, pleased with Calrissian's performance.  
  
"(Guards, take Captain Solo back to his cell!)"  
  
"I know they're alive.. Just wait 'till I get my hands on your throat-"  
  
The gammorean guards had grabbed him and drug him off struggling.  
  
____________________________  
  
  
  
With Threepio, Artoo, and Chewie in their cells, and Arfive milling about casually until later notice, Leia had gone of patrolling with Davin close by. One thing that most of the other storm troopers, Leia, and Davin didn't count on was the grave majority of the storm troopers being called to the docking bay. Leia was both amazed and wanted to scream in rage. This place, this cursed place where Vader's ship had docked was another Death Star!  
  
Mon Mothma had thought the Empire might try another grand-scale project, but never this. She was slightly comforted by the fact that by now, the rebellion must know about its existence. They had too many secret agreements and Bothan spies about.  
  
Something was happening, something big; Important. She could feel it. There were the fabled Royal Imperial Guards. Each clad in blood red, towering in height and so composed, making storm troopers appear as clumsy children. Vader. He was here, waiting. But for what? Leia stood facing forward in her row, almost daring to twist her head to the side and see a shuttle landing. The perfect rows were separating, forming a walkway in which Vader stood front and center, kneeling with other commanders. As the boarding ramp came down, two Imperial Guards on each side, a dark figure emerged. Who could they possibly- Her throat tightened and her body went cold as now no one had to tell her who was coming aboard. The myth of The Emperor become real to her as she saw the man, himself, shrouded by his cloak. He paused next to Vader and the ominous, deadly man obediently rose, and they continued on their way, leaving the commanders kneeling.  
  
For a moment, The Emperor seemed to pause in conversation and stride, almost as if something had caught his attention. Of course, Vader had also stopped course and gave a questioning glance, but just as soon he to shrug it off and walk on. If The Emperor was with Vader, and Vader had Luke, then- she didn't even want to think about it. It all came down to the fact that they needed help, and very badly. Afterwards, when all the storm troopers started to leave, Leia and Davin had casually strolled back to "Executer", only to find that it was gone.  
  
Leia was running out of time.  
  
____________________________  
  
  
  
Han Solo didn't move from the bench in his cell. If you followed the lone strands of light that passed through the chamber's door you might of seen his fists clenched in anger or his eyes, pressed closed firmly in pain.  
  
*Nothing happened..*  
  
Han knew that the chances were slim that Leia or Chewie had made it away from the city, but he had to hope. And even if they didn't make it, they still had Luke.  
  
Who was he kidding? Luke couldn't even save himself.  
  
Han heard muffled shouts and scuffles coming down the hall. A new prisoner? There were more shouts. Calrissian..?  
  
He nearly jumped when his door was slammed open and Lando was pushed through by two gammorean guards who watched eagerly through the bars. Lando looked nervous and was lucky that Han couldn't see that.  
  
Han pounced and missed. One of the guards squealed directions at Han and he didn't miss a second time. Lando was on the defense as his former friend tried to see if he could hurt him as much as he had his friends. Both gammoreans cheered, flailing their fists until they heard palace chef, Momaw Nadon call out that the food was prepared for all guards. They grunted in disagreement until they saw the fight had worn down, and they walked off, planning to separate the two humans later. Both former friends lay on the cold, dank floor, exhausted and slightly gasping for air. Lando was the first to turn over.  
  
"Feel better now!?" he said with frustration.  
  
Han looked in his general direction.  
  
"You know what, I do."  
  
"Oh come off it Han-"  
  
"You first you dirty, lying, son of a-"  
  
"Don't you get it, yet? Jabba's just not going to let you go. He's angry Han; furious."  
  
"No I haven't noticed."  
  
Lando chose to ignore the sarcasm.  
  
"Do you want to get out of here?" Lando got no answer.  
  
"Han?"  
  
"What is this? Is this all some sick joke to you? What don't you have a choice in now?"  
  
Again, Lando chose to ignore him  
  
"Chewie, Leia, the droids, they escaped from Cloud City. The officials, they double-crossed me; didn't fix the hyper drive."  
  
For the first time Han was really listening and had never been so relieved to hear the unpleasant truth.  
  
"Vader caught up with us. The droids might get a memory wipe but after all that chasing and planning he wouldn't want anyone dead."  
  
Han closed his eyes let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"You're friends with that Skywalker, right? He was captured too."  
  
"Luke, you found him?"  
  
"Actually, it was Leia who told us to turn around; he was hanging from an antenna on the underside of the city. We got him in the Falcon though."  
  
Han didn't know how Luke managed these crazy stunts.  
  
"How is everyone?"  
  
"They were all worried most about you. Chewie tried to strangle me, which went over pretty well with Leia until I told them where Boba Fett was. I guess you can tell we didn't make it in time. No one was hit by any storm trooper blasts escaping from the city. We were pulled into the tractor beam aboard Vader's ship when they burst open the hatch. I took a few down, but then I was stunned. I'm guessing that's what their orders were so no one should be hurt more than that."  
  
"Threepio still legless?"  
  
"The little droid managed to get one leg back on. But Skywalker's missing a hand."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We were guessing Vader must've took it off. For whatever reason he seems to like your friend and went pretty easy on him considering the stories I've heard. He was shaken and beaten up pretty good though."  
  
"And what about that whole big your-life-is-over-be-a-smuggler speech? D'ya do that for fun?"  
  
"It was Steve's idea-"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Some big-eyed alien. I think I can trust him. He has a friend working here; an exiled Ithorian chef."  
  
"So Was it really nec-?"  
  
"We made a deal and I'm trying to include you in it."  
  
"Oh no, I don't want to be included in any more deals that I don't already know about."  
  
"I meant we're helping each other escape."  
  
"Escape! Are you kidding me? Listen, I know this place, and you're going anywhere."  
  
"We're going to meet up the alliance and you're our and your own ticket, Han."  
  
"Now just wait a minute.."  
  
"Don't you see? It's all fake! Not for you, but for Jabba. If you can pretend to be so crushed that you'd go back to smuggling, then he might trust us both."  
  
"And we all know how good you're at of breaking trust."  
  
Lando sighed.  
  
"I get it. I'm scum and you've known it for years, Buddy. But if you ever want to see anyone besides me and Jabba's court members, then you don't have a choice."  
  
"What's the Itorian chef got to do with it?"  
  
"He's in on the alliance and knows what goes around here. Look, before they drag me away here's how it goes..."  
  
Lando whispered even quieter before, the details.  
  
____________________________  
  
  
  
Fareuhn Treb was in the service of the rising Empire. As a mere storm trooper who dreamt of having the garb and prestige of a royal guard, he was pleasantly surprised when he was trusted to unload the elusive prisoners. He had never really met royalty before. Well.. ex-royalty. And he was wondering why a princess would travel with two beat up droids and a wookie of all things! Strong, but distasteful creatures indeed! And such loud manners when upset..  
  
Fareuhn had a squad of armed storm troopers in tow, all armed with blasters. They could either come peacefully or be stunned. Either way it was fine by him. Maybe he'd even get to carry the princess. He'd heard how feisty the woman could be. As the head of the troop, he definitely had skills for promotion and he would enjoy bringing the prisoners to Vader himself. After all, Vader was the Emperor's personal pet. Fareuhn motioned for all storm troopers to have their weapons ready inside Vader's ship.  
  
They were outside the wookie's door and he knew how obnoxious they could become. The wookie didn't seem surprised at all to see the squad of storm troopers. As four members of the squad tried to approach him with blasters, he bellowed in protest making all of them slightly stumble back. Before anyone could fire a shot, Chewbacca held out both arms to be cuffed with binders. Chewie was glad he had taken off the storm trooper belt outside of the cell or it might raise some questions, but he knew it was only a matter of time.  
  
He wanted Leia to get away, at least.  
  
As he was cuffed, he was pushed down the corridor by all four troopers with their blasters at his back. The rest stood in front of the last three doors. Now,, Fareuhn was all business but he stopped his men. In a no nonsense tone of voice he simply stated  
  
"Save the best for last."  
  
Everyone knew what was meant by that, as one trooper pressed the button to open one of the droids' door. This one belonged to R2-D2. Remembering Leia's words to pretend to be memory wiped, the small droid softly whurred and looked around in confusion. One of the storm troopers spoke up.  
  
"Hey. Where's your restraining bolt?"  
  
Number 5284 just shook his head.  
  
"He's had a memory wipe, Dein. What's he gonna do, run away to some place he doesn't even remember?"  
  
A few troopers chuckled. The trooper just dropped it.  
  
"Maintenance workers.. can't even do a simple job right."  
  
As C-3P0's door was opened, he too knew what the princess's instructions were as he began to go into a tizzy.  
  
"My goodness! Who am I? Oh, hello my name is.. oh no I've forgot! Who are you?!"  
  
Some troopers snickered.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, get on with ya. Guess you don't have a bolt either."  
  
No one worried about that droid escaping. They can be told they work for the Empire, if they have the nerve to ask. Finally it was time for the princess. When the door was opened two storm troopers were inside. Everyone became quiet.  
  
Out of the two troopers both were missing their weapons and their utility belts but one was missing his entire armor set!  
  
At their feet lay one pair of broken binders. They looked as if they had been sawed off in the middle then some one had sawed off segments, almost to the skin where a prisoner could just use each hand to break them off. There was not only a traitor trooper imposter but it looked as if a droid had been involved as well. Probably an astromech.  
  
Fareuhn was furious. Those incompetent!-- And the princess was gone! She couldn't have gotten far.  
  
"Where is she?" Fareuhn asked calmly but with ourage in his voice. Threepio spoke.  
  
"I would tell you but I don't know who she is! I don't know who I am. Oooh.."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
The two stormtroopers inside the cell looked at the golden droid strangely.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know who you are!? You were never given a memory wipe! That overgrown furball over there jumped us. He held our own blasters to our head, made us call off the memory wipe, and locked us in here!"  
  
"Where - is - the - princess?"  
  
"Afterwards she came in and stole Idaqn's armor, sir! With the wookie!"  
  
Furiously, Fareuhn turned to the remaining three captives.  
  
"So, you two never got memory wipes?"  
  
Then he pointed to Chewbacca.  
  
"And _you_.. You will tell me where the princess is."  
  
Chewbacca just growled defiantly.  
  
"That's all right. He then pointed to Idaqn.  
  
"Trooper, what's your identification?"  
  
"ST54, sir."  
  
"Troopers, go to your quarters immediately and get on some decent armor. I'll deal with you both later."  
  
"Yes sir." they both replied.  
  
He then turned to Threepio, Artoo, and Chewie.  
  
"It's no matter if you three don't tell, we can always track down that storm trooper's number. But with everything that is going on we can't afford to have a rebel loose. The memory wipes can wait. You three will pay! Take them to the cell blocks!"  
  
All the storm troopers obeyed. Fareuhn then pulled out his com-link.  
  
"Yes. I request ST54 here immediately. No, nothing's wrong. Just a routine check on troopers.."  
  
____________________________  
  
  
  
Leia remained absolutely quiet. Crates upon crates of supplies were being carried off. Seeing this on holo-vid several times, she had always wondered what it would have been like to have been the brave stow-away. She didn't feel brave.  
  
Right after The Emperor had came for his visit she knew things were getting bad, but when she and Davin had walked back to where Vader's ship was, and it was gone.. They would no doubt be looking for her.  
  
She never gave them the chance. At the last minute she had clambered into a crate waiting to be filled, her un-large form was among only a few med kits. Through the thin slats, thank goodness the storm troopers hadn't considered camouflage armor by now, her armor matched the kits' white exteriors. Davin,  
  
*His bright idea..* h  
  
ad volunteered namelessly, to help carry the crates onto another ship, sealing her inside one. Leia cursed herself for agreeing to something this ridiculous, not even knowing how she would escape from the crate undetected, when the time came, let alone how to escape at all.  
  
She hoped no one could link Davin to her. They'd interrogate Chewie for sure. * Get him through this..* Storm troopers got in the way of everything.  
  
Arfive was probably safe, too. Threepio wouldn't be of any help to The Empire, but she was so close to getting to Luke.. She hadn't even had any time to acquire any information on the second Death Star! It had been hide or be shot away.  
  
That wouldn't do anyone any good. And she just couldn't leave things like that between her and Han. In the meantime, Leia would pray for her friends and hope wherever she landed, she could get out of this crate alive and go back to the rebels. They'd understand. Han was just too much to lose. And if she didn't hurry, they'd both lose their good friend.. whoever he was with. 


	7. Author's Note

June 11, 2004:  
  
Well.. Let me just say this in improper grammar and without eloquence.  
  
I quit. Thinking about this story embarasses me and reading it causes me to cringe. Now, a real writer or a dedicated one would fix their story, edit it and so on. But I'm just a cheap college student that has no patience. Therefore, story closed.  
  
Thank you very much to everyone for their support. It really meant a lot and still does.   
  
Peace, I'm done. 


End file.
